


Quid pro quo

by Afterthebattle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Suspense, Unresolved Sexual Tension, although there is no actual murder
Language: Dansk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterthebattle/pseuds/Afterthebattle
Summary: Et brutalt overfald afbryder en ellers så vellykket fest i Ministeriet for Magi, og Hermione Granger indser, at Lucius Malfoy muligvis ved mere om forbrydelsen end først antaget. - Mit første forsøg på at skrive noget inden for murder-mystery genren. Det er ikke en romantisk fic, men der kommer muligvis noget UST ;-)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Forbrydelsen

**Author's Note:**

> 'Quid pro quo': Fra latin. Den handling at bytte noget for noget andet.

Konferencesalen på Ministeriet for Magis andet niveau genlød af entusiastiske stemmer. De ansatte på stedet havde, i anledningen af aftenens fest, skiftet deres sædvanlige påklædning ud med elegante kjoler og fornemme jakkesæt. Det var alment kendt, at Kingo Sjækelbolt, Ministeren for Magi, havde sat alt ind på, at arrangementet skulle blive en succes. En gigantisk scene var blevet sat op, og salen havde været afspærret fra morgenstunden af for at give orkestret fred til at øve. Lyden af hvinende violiner og brummende blæseinstrumenter havde fået skabningerne i Afdelingen for Kontrol og Regulering af Magiske Væsner til at gå amok. Flere på de tilstødende kontorer havde klaget, fordi Doxyernes skrig havde umuliggjort deres arbejde.

Men nu var festen i gang, og al utilfredshed var glemt. Champagnen begyndte så småt at have sin effekt. Modvillige tunger kom på gled, og ansatte interagerede på tværs af de afdelinger, der ellers plejede at holde dem så skarpt adskilt. Gennem den summende lyd af stemmer hørtes nu og da et bifaldende grynt eller et fornøjet latterbrøl.

Midt i den muntre forsamling stod dog en ung heks, som ikke tog del i den opløftede stemning.

Hermione Granger stirrede udtryksløst ud i luften. Hun tog en - at dømme efter de omkringståendes blikke - lidt for stor slurk af sit champagneglas og fornemmede, hvordan den boblende væske jog den smertefulde dunken i hendes tindinger på flugt. Hovedpinen vendte dog straks tilbage, da hun så, at en af hendes kollegaer, Jennifer Pryce, var ved at nærme sig.

Hermione havde normalt et venskabeligt forhold til Jenny, men lige nu kunne hun ikke overkomme tanken om at tale med hende. Faktisk magtede hun ikke at tale med nogen som helst. Siden hun var ankommet til festen, havde hun forsøgt at undgå så mange af sine bekendte som muligt.

Hurtigt sneg hun sig hen til et af de lange borde med forfriskninger, hvor kiks, druer og diverse oste var arrangeret i en imponerende pyramide. Hun stillede sig bag formationen, så hun var skjult for Jennys blik.

For tyvende gang den aften spekulerede hun over, hvorfor hun overhovedet var mødt op.

Hun kendte selvfølgelig svaret: pligtopfyldenhed. Uanset hvor elendigt til mode hun følte sig, havde hun ikke haft samvittighed til at blive væk. Der var ikke noget, hun havde haft mere lyst til, end at blive liggende i lejligheden som en bjørn, der var gået i hi, men i sidste ende havde hun alligevel rejst sig, fjernet de sorte spor af udflydende mascara omkring øjnene og var taget af sted.

”Hermione!”

Det gav et sæt i hende. Hun vendte sig om, opfyldt af gru ved tanken om at være tvunget til at deltage i en samtale.

Til sin lettelse så hun, at det var Ginny. Det yngste medlem af familien Weasley masede sig gennem den tætstående forsamling. En ældre kvinde kom med et skingert udbrud, da den rødhårede skubbede til hendes arm med sådan en voldsomhed, at en kaskade af champagne sprøjtede ud til alle sider. Ginny lod ikke til at registrere det.

”Er du okay?” Hun standsede foran Hermione. ”Jeg har lige hørt, hvad der er sket.”

”Jeg har det forfærdeligt,” indrømmede Hermione. ”Men jeg skal nok klare mig. Jeg tror mere, det er Ron, du skal bekymre dig om.”

Ginny rystede på hovedet.

”Harry tager sig af ham. Jeg besluttede mig for at trøste _dig_ i stedet.” En lille pause. ”Har du lyst til at tale om det?”

”Jeg ved det ikke. Lige nu virker det stadig helt uvirkeligt.”

Bruddet med Ron havde været under opsejling så længe, at Hermione havde svært ved at forholde sig til, at det endelig var en realitet.

Hun havde længe været klar over, at deres parforhold ikke fungerede optimalt. Det første lange stykke tid havde hun slået det hen. Hun havde tænkt, at det var helt normalt, at hun ikke længere havde lige så intense følelser for Ron, som hun havde haft tidligere. Der var ikke længere krig. Det var blevet hverdag. Deres forhold bestod ikke længere af rørende kærlighedserklæringer om blussende lyskugler og spontane kys fyldt med årevis af indestængt længsel. Nu handlede alt om hverdagsting såsom at tage på indkøbsture, betale regninger og koordinere tilberedningen af aftensmåltiderne med Ministeriets svingende arbejdstider. De praktiske gøremål sugede al energien ud af hende og efterlod hende med megen lidt tålmodighed over for kæresten.

_Ekskæresten_ , rettede hun sig selv.

Langsomt, men sikkert, var det gået op for hende, at hun ikke længere var forelsket i Ron. Hvis hun stadig havde haft romantiske følelser for ham, kunne det være, at hun havde været i stand til at se bort fra de mange små irritationsmomenter, der var forbundet med deres samliv. Men snart kunne hun ikke se andet end Rons negative sider. Alt, hvad han gjorde, generede hende. Hans snorken drev hende til vanvid, hans evindelige talestrømme om Quidditch gav hende hovedpine, og de spontane klask, han yndede at give hende bagi, var absolut ikke charmerende længere.

For få timer siden var det blevet for meget for hende. Det eneste, der skulle til for at få bægeret til at flyde over, var den evige kliché: Et toiletsæde, der ikke var slået ned. Hermiones kommentar om brættet havde udviklet sig til en hektisk opremsning af alle Rons andre mangler. Ron var blevet mere og mere bleg, mens utilfredshed efter utilfredshed væltede ud af munden på hende. Til sidst havde han råbt, at hendes evige tendens til at brokke sig var ved at drive ham til vanvid. Så var han stormet ud af lejligheden - dog ikke uden at hvæse tilbage over skulderen, at det hele var hendes skyld; at det var hende, der havde trukket sig bort.

Og han havde ret. Det _var_ hende, der havde distanceret sig fra ham i takt med, at hendes følelser var falmet. Men det var ikke med vilje. Hun kunne ikke gøre for, hvad hun følte. Uanset hvor meget hun prøvede, havde hun ikke kunnet genfinde gnisten.

Ginny lagde en hånd på hendes skulder.

”Du ligner én, der kunne trænge til lidt opmuntring.”

Hermione nikkede. Det blide udtryk i venindens ansigt blev erstattet af en skælmsk grimasse.

”Ved du hvad, jeg tror, du har brug for? Et godt snav!”

Hermione havde nær tabt champagneglasset.

”Ginny! Jeg har lige slået op med din bror!”

”Og hvad så? Det var tydeligt for enhver, at I ikke var lykkelige. Jeg vil vædde med, at det er flere måneder siden, I sidst har kna -”

_”Shh!”_

Hermione så sig nervøst omkring, men det lod heldigvis ikke til, at nogen af de omkringstående havde bemærket noget.

”Jeg kan se mange potentielle kandidater,” sagde Ginny, der ikke lod til at have bemærket hendes anspændthed. Hun lod lod øjnene løbe over mændene i salen. ”Hey, er det ikke Williams fra Afdelingen for Magisk Transport? Han har vist altid været lidt lun på dig.”

”Jeg tror ikke, jeg er i humør til den slags i aften.” Hun sendte veninden et mat smil. ”Det er sødt af dig at prøve på at muntre mig op, men –”

”Men du har brug for at tage det i dit eget tempo? Det giver mening.” Ginny strakte hals. ”Nå, der kommer George og Angelina. Det var på tide. Jeg har ventet i flere uger på at fortælle Angelina om vores kamp mod Falmouth Falcons.”

Efter Ginny var kommet med på Holyhead Harpies, benyttede hun enhver lejlighed til at fortælle om holdets kampe, og Angelina, der havde måttet droppe sine drømme om en Quidditch-karriere på grund af en skade – hun arbejdede nu med arkivering af Ministeriets forskellige journaler – var altid glad for at lytte.

”Smut du bare,” sagde Hermione, som kunne se, hvordan veninden bogstaveligt talt dirrede af iver.

Ginny så bekymret på hende.

”Er du sikker på, at du ikke vil med?”

Hermione nikkede.

”Ja. George har sikkert tænkt sig at spørge, hvor Ron er henne, og det er det sidste, jeg har brug for lige nu.”

Veninden nikkede forstående.

”Okay.” Hun gjorde omkring. ”Jeg lover, at jeg er tilbage lige om lidt.”

Med samme hensynsløshed som tidligere begyndte hun at skubbe sig gennem menneskemængden, mens hun fægtede med armene i et forsøg på at fange Angelinas opmærksomhed.

Hermione sukkede.

Måske ville hendes forhold til Ron have udviklet sig anderledes, hvis hun havde været mere interesseret i Quidditch.

Hun besluttede sig for at stille sig i udkanten af salen, mens hun ventede på Ginny. På den måde undgik hun at tale med flere mennesker end højst nødvendigt. Efter mange forsigtige puf og dæmpede undskyldninger nåede hun endelig periferien af forsamlingen. Det lettede at komme på afstand af det hele. Selv ikke skæret fra de mange lysekroner kunne nå hende her. Hun stod, indhyllet i skygger, og lod blikket løbe over festens mange deltagere.

Kingo Sjækelbolt stod midt i salen fordybet i samtale med en assistent. Nogle meter fra ham stod Arthur Weasley, uden tvivl i færd med at indvi de omkringstående i Muggler-verdenens mange mysterier. Hermione fik også øje på Auroren Roger Davies - den måske mest berømte person i troldmandsverdenen i disse tider. For få måneder siden var det lykkedes Davies at opspore og fange Stephen Nott, en Dødsgardist, der var undsluppet Slaget på Hogwarts, i regnskoven i Amazonas. Pågribelsen af Nott havde ført til optrævlingen af et enormt netværk af Dødsgardister, der holdt til i Sydamerika. Davies havde solet sig i succesen lige siden.

Han havde dog ikke kun opnået stjernestatus på grund af sin indsats som Auror. Hans atletiske bygning, høje kindben og dybe, nøddebrune øjne havde utvivlsomt også bidraget til hans popularitet. Hun kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan flere af kvinderne i hans nærhed sendte ham stjålne blikke. Sådan havde det også været på Hogwarts, så vidt hun kunne huske. Ikke at hun havde lagt særlig meget mærke til ham dengang - han havde gået et par årgange over hende.

Hermione smilede for sig selv. Det glædede hende altid, når det lykkedes andre Mugglerfødte som hende selv at opnå anerkendelse i troldmandssamfundet.

Hendes blik vandrede videre til tre personer, der, ligesom hun selv, havde trukket sig en anelse i baggrunden.

Malfoy-familien.

Det overraskede hende at se dem her. De sidste par uger havde familien lidt under en skandale, som hele troldmandsverdenen efterhånden kendte til. Narcissa Malfoy var angiveligt stukket af sammen med en yngre elsker. Hvis man skulle tro rygterne, holdt hun nu til et sted i Sydeuropa. De resterende medlemmer af familien havde tilsyneladende valgt at fortsætte, som om intet var hændt. Både Lucius, Draco og Astoria Malfoy var samlet set det perfekte billede på kølig værdighed. Og dog. Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke den skygge, der hvilede over Dracos ansigt, og den måde, hvorpå Astoria nervøst pillede ved en af de sorte krøller, der faldt ned over hendes skuldre.

I modsætning til de to andre røbede Lucius Malfoys udtryk intet. Hans blege ansigt var fuldkommen ubevægeligt. Alligevel kunne hun fornemme, hvordan tankerne summede inde bag hans blik. Optaget af spekulationer om, hvad han mon tænkte på, registrerede hun knap nok, at de grå øjne blev rettet mod hende. Det gibbede i hende, og hun så med det samme ned i gulvet, fast besluttet på ikke at se på ham igen.

Hun tømte sit glas for champagne og satte det fra sig på et bord, der var skubbet ind til væggen.

En klirrende lyd fik forsamlingen til at tie. Kingo, der havde slået på sit glas, trådte op på scenen i den anden ende af salen og takkede alle for det flotte fremmøde. Han holdt en kort tale, hvori han bekendtgjorde, at festen blev holdt for at markere, at Ministeriet for Magi gik en ny tid i møde. En tid, hvor man ville gøre op med fortidens korruption og forældede love, som havde til formål at diskriminere mod Mugglerfødte. Talen udløste et bragende bifald. Hermione, der havde læst korrektur på talen få uger forinden, klappede med. Det glædede hende, at Kingo, der selv var fuldblodstroldmand, var så opsat på at sætte en stopper for den diskrimination, som, indtil krigens ophør, havde været så udbredt i Ministeriet.

Stemningen var, om muligt, endnu mere løftet oven på Kingos tale. Folk lo og tjattede venskabeligt til hinanden. Eftersom der stadig ikke var nogen spor af Ginny, besluttede Hermione sig for at hvile ørerne et øjeblik. Hun begav sig mod hjørnet af salen, hvor en dør stod på klem. Festkomiteen havde besluttet, at deltagerne i arrangementet skulle have mulighed for at bevæge sig hen på et afsides sted i tilfælde af, at larmen fra selskabet blev for meget. Hermione sendte hvem end, der stod bag forslaget, en venlig tanke, idet hun skubbede døren op.

Normalt var gangen, hun trådte ud på, fyldt med arbejdsomme kontoransatte. Lige nu var den fuld af berusede par, der stod med armene om hinanden. Synet af dem fik Hermione til at tænke på, hvad Ron mon lavede lige nu. Sandsynligvis opholdt han sig sammen med Harry. Måske sad de og snakkede sammen. Eller måske sad de blot med hver sin ingefærøl og drak i stilhed. Så vidt hun kunne forstå, var det mænds måde at udtrykke solidaritet på.

_Nej._ Hun nægtede at tænke på Ron lige nu.

Hun skyndte sig forbi de tæt omslyngede par. Først da der ikke var flere mennesker i sigte, stoppede hun op. Hun tog en dyb indånding og hvilede ryggen mod væggen. Det gjorde godt endelig at være alene. Hun stirrede ud i gangens mørke og skulle netop til at lade sig kurre ned på gulvet, da en lyd fik hende til at dreje hovedet.

Hun kunne høre stemmer længere fremme. To styks. Begge var højrøstede, men den ene lød mere aggressiv end den anden. Hun bed sig i læben. Det var aldrig et godt tegn.

Hun trak sin tryllestav og begyndte at gå i retningen af stemmerne. De blev højere i takt med, at hun nærmede sig, men de var stadig utydelige. Det var umuligt for hende at afgøre, hvem de tilhørte.

Et smerteskrig skar gennem luften.

Hermiones årer fyldtes med is. Hun satte straks i løb. Længere fremme rundede hun hjørnet og stivnede på stedet ved det syn, der mødte hende.

For enden af korridoren lå Roger Davies. Blodet fossede ud af dybe flænger i hans ansigt, mave og bryst og bredte sig under ham i en rød pøl. Med hjertet bankende panisk i brystet snublede hun fremad for at hjælpe ham. Hun faldt på knæ foran ham og undersøgte famlende hans blødende sår. Et forfærdet øjeblik troede hun, at han var død, men så nåede lyden af et gurglende åndedræt hendes ører.

”Davies? K-kan du høre mig? Bare hold ud.”

Øjnene rullede tilbage i hovedet på Davies, som begyndte at skælve ustyrligt. Fortvivlet pressede hun sine blodige håndflader mod Aurorens bryst, mens hun råbte på hjælp. Hendes desperate stemme blev kastet frem og tilbage mellem væggene, men hun var ikke sikker på, at nogen hørte hende.

Til sin store lettelse hørte hun løbende fodtrin bag sig.

”Træd til side, Miss Granger. Lad mig komme til.”

Lucius Malfoys stemme var forbløffende rolig, situationen taget i betragtning.

Hermione, som ikke var i stand til at rejse sig, kravlede baglæns. Hendes håndflader, der var dækket af Davies’ blod, skabte lange, røde spor på det blanke gulv. Malfoy trådte hen foran hende og pegede på den rallende Auror med sin tryllestav.

_”Sanare Vulnera._ ”

En hvid stråle skød ud af spidsen på staven og lukkede for størstedelen af de blødende sår på Davies’ krop. Auroren gispede. Han spjættede voldsomt, hvorefter hans hoved faldt til siden med en slap bevægelse.

Hermiones øjne udvidede sig af rædsel.

”Er han …?”

Malfoy rystede på hovedet.

”Nej, men det var meget tæt på. Vi må tilkalde Healere hurtigst muligt.”

Hermione nikkede. Hendes hoved snurrede af kvalme og chok. Hun kom usikkert på benene og så på Malfoy, der stadig stod med ryggen til hende.

”Tak.”

Ordet tumlede klodset ud af munden på hende. I et absurd øjeblik kunne hun ikke lade være med at tænke, at det formentligt var første og eneste gang i hendes liv, at hun kom til at takke Malfoy for noget.

”Jeg gik i panik. Jeg vidste ikke, hvad jeg skulle gø –”

”Spar mig dine påskønnelser. De er ganske overflødige.” Han drejede om på hælen, så de stod ansigt til ansigt. ”I stedet for at blive sentimental kan du svare mig på, om du så noget.”

Hun så uforstående på ham.

”Så …?”

Malfoy trådte tættere på. Hans øjne borede sig ind i hendes med sådan en kraft, at hun mærkede sin hals snøre sig sammen.

”Miss Granger. Et mordforsøg har netop fundet sted. _Så … du … noget_?”

Hun rystede på hovedet.

”Nej. Nej, jeg var bare i nærheden. Jeg ... jeg hørte Davies skrige, så jeg skyndte mig herhen. Han var den eneste, der var her, da jeg ankom.”

Malfoy skævede til Davies.

”Jaså. Det lader til, at du ikke vil være til megen hjælp for Aurorerne.”

Hermione skulle lige til at spørge, om _han_ havde set noget, men et chokeret skrig afbrød hende. Hun så sig tilbage. Andre end Malfoy måtte have hørt hendes råb om hjælp, for folk var begyndt at stimle sammen bag dem. En kvinde - sandsynligvis den person, der var kommet med det højlydte udbrud - svajede faretruende på stedet. En mand i habitjakke greb hende om skuldrene for at holde hende oppe. Flere mennesker kom til, men ingen af dem nærmede sig for at hjælpe. Deres eneste bidrag bestod i at slå hånden op for munden i rædsel. Deres passivitet gjorde Hermione rasende. Hun rejste sig op.

”Find Kingo!” råbte hun. ”Sig til ham, at der er sket en ulykke, og at vi har brug for et hold healere med det samme!”

En mand i forsamlingen nikkede og forsvandt ud af syne. Få minutter senere kom Kingo Sjækelbolt stormende hen ad gangen efterfulgt af en gruppe healere i limegrønne gevandter.

Der blev et stort postyr. Alle, herunder også Hermione og Malfoy, blev evakueret fra stedet, og området blev straks afspærret. Festdeltagerne blevet gennet sammen i den store sal som en flok urolige får. Fra alle sider hørte Hermione ængstelig hvisken og spekulationer om, hvad der netop var sket. Stemmerne døde ud, da Kingo trådte op på scenen. I fattede vendinger informerede han forsamlingen om, at der var sket et overfald, og at ingen måtte forlade salen.

Efter få minutter hørte Hermione _’Priori Incantato’_ blive fremmumlet flere steder i salen, og det gik op for hende, at vagterne var begyndt at undersøge gæsternes tryllestave. Dawlish og Stoltenfuss, der havde ageret dørmænd det meste af aftenen, trådte nu ind i deres sædvanlige roller som medlemmer af Den Magiske Efterretningstjeneste. Timm Stoltenfuss måtte rømme sig to gange, før det gik op for Hermione, at han stod og kiggede afventende på hende. Hurtigt rakte hun ham sin tryllestav. Han holdt den op over for sin egen, så spidserne pegede mod hinanden. En svag skygge steg op fra Hermiones tryllestav og afslørede en bleg boble af lys.

”En _Lumos_ -besværgelse,” konstaterede Auroren.

Han stregede hendes navn ud på en liste, som han hev op af skjortelommen. Herefter bevægede han sig videre til den næste gæst og gentog proceduren. Hermione så til, mens alle, lige fra Astoria Malfoy til kluntede Williams fra Magisk Transport, fik inspiceret deres stave.

”Hermione! Åh, Merlin være lovet!”

Hermione vendte sig om og så Ginny skyde frem fra menneskemængden. Veninden slog armene om hende.

”Jeg hørte folk skrige, og jeg kunne ikke finde dig nogen steder! Jeg var så bekymret! Og så hørte jeg det om Davies, men jeg vidste ikke, om der var andre, der også var kommet til skade –”

”Bare rolig. Jeg er ikke kommet noget til. Men det var mig, der fandt Davies, så jeg er en smule rystet.”

Ginny slap hende.

”Det forstår jeg godt. Det må have været forfærdeligt. Jeg håber, de snart finder ud af, hvem der gjorde det.”

Hermione nikkede. Det måtte være én fra forsamlingen, der havde stået bag overfaldet. Kun de, der stod på gæstelisten, var blevet lukket ind til arrangementet.

Hun lod blikket glide gennem salen. Aurorerne var fortsat i gang med at inspicere tryllestave. Draco Malfoy, der netop havde fået undersøgt sin, rev med en arrogant grimasse staven ud af Stoltenfuss’ greb. Han brugte nogle sekunder på at børste træet af, før han proppede staven tilbage i sin lomme og fortsatte sin samtale med Theodore Nott. Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at himle med øjnene.

Undersøgelsen af gæsterne fortsatte i det, der virkede som en uendelighed. Hermione og Ginny satte sig på gulvet i udkanten af salen, mens de ventede.

”Nu lader det til, at der sker noget,” mumlede Ginny efter en times tid.

Hermione, der havde været tabt i tanker indtil nu, så op. Kingo havde endnu engang stillet sig op på scenen. Han lod spidsen af sin tryllestav hvile mod halsen, så hans stemme blev forstærket, og meddelte de urolige gæster, at de alle nu var frie til at tage hjem.

Hermione måbede. Hun kom på benene og var nær faldet over de stiletter, hun for en time siden havde befriet sine fødder fra. Hun ilede hen mod scenen og fik hurtigt øjenkontakt med Kingo.

”Du kan da ikke bare lade folk gå.”

”Det bliver vi nødt til.” Ministeren trådte ned fra scenen. ”Vi har inspiceret alle gæsternes tryllestave, og ingen af dem viser tegn på den forbandelse, Davies blev ramt af.”

”Men overfaldsmanden er et sted iblandt os. I er nødt til at tjekke alibier, afhøre folk, finde ud af, om der er nogen, der har set noget -”

”Ikke nu. Det vil blive gjort i løbet af den kommende uge. Folk har været rigeligt igennem her til aften.”

Han vendte sig mod en healer, der i samme nu kom hastende imod ham for at aflægge rapport. Hermione drejede om på hælen og gik tilbage til Ginny.

”De har ikke tænkt sig at gøre mere i aften,” sagde hun frustreret.

”Det ved jeg. Det var dét, de lige sagde.”

Hermione knugede hænderne. Hvis bare Harry havde været her. Han ville have kunnet overbevise Sjækelbolt om, at det var nødvendigt at udvise større handlekraft. Folk _lyttede_ til ham.

”Går det dig slet ikke på? De ved, at den person, der overfaldt Davies, befinder sig et sted her i forsamlingen, og alligevel - ”

Hun slog ud med armene for at understrege sin forargelse.

”Jeg er sikker på, at det nok skal gå.” Ginny rejste sig op. ”Den Magiske Efterretningstjeneste går sikkert i gang med deres undersøgelse, så snart salen er blevet tømt. De gør, hvad de kan.”

Hermione havde stadig på fornemmelsen, at der kunne gøres mere.

”Måske sætter de Harry på sagen,” sagde hun håbefuldt.

”Det tror jeg ikke. Han har travlt med andre sager for tiden. Apropos Harry,” - Ginny kastede en hidkaldebesværgelse, og en frakke kom susende ud af garderoben - ”så må jeg hellere se at komme hjemad. Han undrer sig sikkert over, hvor jeg bliver af.”

Hermione tøvede.

”Hvis Ron er hjemme ved jer,” begyndte hun forsigtigt, ”vil du så ikke sige, at jeg er ked af det? Sig til ham, at jeg ikke mente -”

Ginny hævede hånden og bremsede hende.

”Selvfølgelig mente du det. Du har haft det elendigt de sidste par måneder, og det samme har Ron. Det har mildest talt været deprimerende at overvære. Så fordi jeg er en god veninde _og_ en god søster … ” Ginny fumlede med hænderne i frakkeærmerne, ”har jeg tænkt mig at sige til Ron, at han kan komme og hente sine ting i næste uge.”

”Okay. Men sig det til ham på en nænsom måde, vil du ikke nok?”

”Pfft! 'Nænsom' er mit mellemnavn.”

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile over den åbenlyse løgn. Ginny var berømt for sin skånselsløshed - både på Quidditch-banen og i følelsesmæssige anliggender. Det var derfor, hun var den eneste, der kunne håndtere Harry, når hans temperament kogte over. Alligevel var Hermione ikke i tvivl om, at hun nok skulle overbringe Ron beskeden på en ordentlig måde.

Ginny, der var blevet færdig med at knappe sin frakke, så på Hermione med et mildt blik.

”Det er for dit eget bedste, det ved du godt, ikke?”

”Jo. Og tak, fordi du minder mig om det. Jeg glemmer sommetider, hvad der er bedst for mig selv.”

”Samme her. Jeg datede Michael Corner og Dean Thomas, for himlens skyld.”

De smilede begge. I nogle sekunder var det næsten som de gange, de havde siddet på pigernes sovesal på Hogwarts og fortalt hinanden pinlige hemmeligheder og fjollede fantasier.

”Du er ikke bare en _god_ veninde, Ginny. Du er fantastisk.”

Ginny trak på skuldrene.

”Jeg prøver.”

De omfavnede hinanden til afsked. Hermione knugede veninden ind til sig.

”Pas på dig selv,” hviskede hun. Efter alt det, der var sket i løbet af de sidste par timer, virkede det vigtigt at få sagt.

”Det gør jeg altid.” Ginny børstede sit røde hår over kraven på frakken. ”Men jeg tror ikke, der er nogen grund til bekymring. Tror du selv på, der er nogen, der tør lægge sig ud med mig?”

”Bare vær forsigtig, okay?”

”I lige måde. Og send mig en ugle, hvis du får brug for at snakke.”

Hermione nikkede og vinkede til Ginny, idet veninden forsvandt ud af salen.

Hun lod sig dumpe ned på en stol og stirrede tomt ud i luften. Hun havde ikke lyst til at tage hjem. Selvom Ron sandsynligvis ikke var i lejligheden, var alle hans ting der stadig. Billederne med deres mange fælles minder stod stadig på kommoden, de krigeriske brikker fra hans skakspil hoppede frem og tilbage på sofabordet, og hans rædsomme, rødbrune uldsweatere lå stadig i klædeskabet. Lige nu orkede hun ikke at blive konfronteret med noget, der mindede hende om bruddet.

”Er du okay, Hermione?”

Hun så op. Kingo Sjækelbolt stod foran hende.

”Jeg klarer mig.”

”Jeg beklager, hvis jeg var kort for hovedet før. Du ved, at jeg gerne ville have gjort mere, hvis jeg kunne, men vi havde ikke hjemmel til at tilbageholde folk imod deres vilje.”

”Undskyldning godtaget,” sagde hun træt. ”Hvordan har Davies det?”

”Healerne gav ham en blodforøgende eliksir. Hans tilstand er kritisk, men de håber på at kunne stabilisere ham i løbet af natten.”

”Der var så meget blod …” Hun gøs. ”Hvad kan have forårsaget sådan nogle skader? _Sectumsempra_?”

Ministeren rystede på hovedet.

”Nej. Den her forbandelse var stærkere. Sårene var bredere. Dybere. Jeg har aldrig set noget lignende i hele min tid som Auror. Hvis du og Lucius ikke havde fundet ham, ville han være forblødt på under et minut.”

Hermione sank en klump.

”Tror du, overfaldet kan have noget at gøre med … ”

”... Hans blodstatus?” afsluttede Kingo, der måtte have gættet hendes tanker.

Hun nikkede.

”Det er ikke til at sige med sikkerhed. Der er også andre muligheder.”

”Såsom?”

”Davies er Auror. Det giver ham automatisk mange fjender.”

”Men han er ikke en hvilken som helst Auror,” indvendte Hermione.

Davies var den mest succesfulde mugglerfødte Auror i hele landet. Halvdelen af fuldblodsfanatikerne stræbte ham efter livet af præcis den grund.

”Vi holder som sagt alle muligheder åbne.”

”Men -”

Kingo lagde en hånd på hendes skulder.

”Hør her, Hermione. Det har været en lang aften, og du har været meget igennem.” Han skævede til det størknede blod på hendes håndflader. ”Tror du ikke, det er på tide at tage hjem?”

Hermione sukkede. Klar over, at Kingo ikke var modtagelig for hendes teorier under de nuværende omstændigheder, nikkede hun blot og rejste sig op. Efter at have fundet sin jakke i garderoben forlod hun ministeriet og transfererede sig hjem.

* * *

Hermione trak en nøgle op af lommen. Udmattet efter aftenens begivenheder måtte hun prøve flere gange, inden det endelig lykkedes hende at ramme nøglehullet. Først bagefter gik det op for hende, at hun blot kunne have låst døren op med magi. Hun trykkede dørhåndtaget ned og trådte ind i lejligheden.

Der var tomt. Intet spor af Ron. Han overnattede sandsynligvis på Harry og Ginnys sofa.

Hermione tog jakken af og trådte ud af de højhælede sko, hvorefter hun gik ud på badeværelset for at vaske hænder. Det varme vand opløste de indtørrede plamager på hendes håndflader, og resterne af Davies’ blod forsvandt som tynde, røde streger ned i afløbet. Efter at have fjernet makeup og kæmpet sig ud af den alt for stramtsiddende kjole gik hun ind i soveværelset.

Der var så stille.

Et kort øjeblik savnede hun næsten at høre Rons snorken rulle gennem mørket. Hun lagde sig på sengen og svøbte sig i dynen. Hendes blik faldt på en revne i loftet.

Hun kunne ikke huske, hvornår hun sidst havde sovet alene.

Hun lod øjnene glide i, men søvnen nægtede at indfinde sig. Det overraskede hende ikke. Hun havde aldrig kunnet sove oven på stressende begivenheder. Dengang hun, Harry og Ron havde været på jagt efter Horcruxer, havde hun knap nok lukket et øje. Ikke at hun nogensinde havde fortalt dem det.

Lige nu flimrede indtrykkene stadig gennem hendes hjerne. Et bestemt billede blev ved med at trænge sig på: Roger Davies, der lå foran hende, blødende og gispende. Det rædselsvækkende syn mindede hende om dengang, Ron var Gået i Spåner på grund af Yaxley. Hun huskede stadig, hvordan store lunser af kød havde manglet på hans krop, og hvordan hun kun akkurat havde formået at standse blødningerne ved hjælp af oregano-essens.

Også Davies havde været sekunder fra at forbløde. Hun hørte Kingos stemme for sig:

_'Hvis du og Lucius ikke havde fundet ham …'_

Hvis ikke Malfoy var ankommet i tide og havde helet Davies, ville Auroren have ligget på et lighus netop nu og ikke i en blød seng på Skt. Mungos.

_Helet –_

Tanken vred sig i Hermiones bevidsthed og nægtede at glide bort.

_Malfoy havde helet Davies._

Erkendelsen ramte hende med sådan en styrke, at hele hendes krop rystede. Hun satte sig op i sengen.

Der var noget, der ikke passede sammen. Eller rettere: Der var noget, der passede _alt_ for godt sammen.

Hun blev nødt til at tale med Lucius Malfoy så hurtigt som muligt.


	2. Blindgyder

Hermione strakte nakken, glad for at det endelig var blevet frokostpause.

Omkring hende ved bordet sad et bredt udsnit af hendes kollegaer fra Afdelingen for Kontrol og Regulering af Magiske Væsner. Normalt blev pausen brugt på at snakke om fritidsinteresser - Quidditch og bagekunst stod højt på listen i denne forbindelse - men i dag var samtaleemnet Williams fra Afdelingen for Magisk Transport, hvis optræden til weekendens fest frembragte højlydte grin blandt hendes kollegaer.

Hermione prikkede til et stykke kyllingebryst på sin tallerken.

Hun fandt ikke Williams’ opførsel underholdende. Snarere pinlig. Og hun følte sig _endnu_ mere utilpas ved det faktum, at hendes kollegaer helt lod til at have glemt, hvad der var sket med Davies under selvsamme fest. Psykologer ville uden tvivl kalde det, der netop fandt sted ved frokostbordet, et pragteksempel på fortrængning.

Personligt kunne hun ikke fortrænge begivenheden på den måde. Overfaldet på Davies hjemsøgte hende. Selv nu fornemmede hun, hvordan billedet af hans flænsede krop pressede sig frem i hendes bevidsthed. Hun skævede til sin frokost. Kyllingen, som hun havde brugt de sidste par minutter på at rive i trevler med sin gaffel, forekom hende pludselig uappetitlig. Hun skubbede tallerken bort.

Kingo havde allerede om søndagen sendt hende en ugle for at informere hende om, at Davies var i god behold. Flere medlemmer af den Magiske Efterretningstjeneste havde udspurgt ham om aftenens begivenheder, men han kunne intet huske om overfaldet. Gerningsmanden måtte have slettet hans hukommelse.

Hermione var også selv blevet afhørt om mandagen, men det lod ikke til, at efterforskningsteamet havde kunnet bruge hendes vidneudsagn til noget.

Jenny udstødte en skrattende latter. Hermione så ned i bordet. Det var i situationer som denne, at hun ville ønske, hun ikke havde gjort det til en vane at spise frokost med sine kollegaer. Det havde egentlig været Ron, der havde opfordret hende til at gøre det, da hun var blevet ansat, så hun kunne lære de folk, hun arbejdede sammen med, lidt bedre at kende. Og hun havde været taknemmelig for opfordringen. Den havde gjort, at hun var blevet indlemmet i det sociale liv på arbejdspladsen.

Hun smilede vemodigt. Ron havde givet hende mange gode råd i årenes løb.

Hun rejste sig fra og satte sin næsten urørte frokost fra sig på rullebordet, hvorefter hun gik hen for at skænke sig en kop kaffe. Hun havde lovet sig selv ikke at tænke på Ron. Hver gang hun gjorde, blev hun overmandet af tristhed. Måske skulle hun tage Ginny på ordet og sende veninden en ugle, så de kunne snakke. Hun havde tydeligvis brug for at tale med en eller anden, så hun ikke forsvandt ned i en sump af selvmedlidenhed.

Med kaffekoppen i hånden forlod hun fællesarealet og bevægede sig tilbage mod sit kontor. Pausen var endnu ikke forbi, men hun havde brug for at lægge afstand mellem sig selv og kollegaernes grinende stemmer. Hun skulle lige til at træde ind ad døren mærket med skiltet _H. Granger_ , da et glimt af lyst hår fik hende til at dreje hovedet.

Hun spærrede øjnene op.

Lucius Malfoy stod længere henne ad gangen og talte med Miles Bletchley fra hendes afdeling. Hun så på klokken. 10 minutter tilbage af frokostpausen. Det var ikke meget, men det var nok til, at hun kunne nå at stille ham det spørgsmål, der havde ligget hende på sinde siden festen.

Hun begyndte at gå hen imod dem, men sørgede for at bevæge sig langsomt, så de to mænd ikke lagde mærke til hende. Hun hørte Malfoys drævende stemme:

”... kan forsikre dig om, at det ikke er andet end simpel misforståelse.”

Bletchley nikkede.

”Selvfølgelig. Men De må forstå, at tilfælde som disse kræver en dyberegående undersøgelse uanset hvad.”

Malfoy fik et misfornøjet drag om munden. Hermione kunne se, at han skulle til at sige noget, men hans læber nåede kun lige at skille sig, før han pressede dem sammen igen, klar over at samtalen ikke længere foregik under fire øjne.

”Nuvel. Yderst beklageligt, Mr. Bletchley. Jeg har naturligvis fuld forståelse for Ministeriets standardprocedurer. Nu må du have mig undskyldt. Jeg har et andet ærinde, der venter.”

Han gjorde omkring og begyndte at gå mod elevatoren. Hermione trådte et skridt frem for at indikere, at hun gerne ville tale med ham, men han strøg forbi hende uden så meget som at værdige hende et blik. Hans åbenlyse uforskammethed fik hende til at måbe. Hun anbragte sin kaffekop i hånden på en tilfældig, forbipasserende kollega, hvorefter hun snurrede rundt og satte efter ham.

”Mr. Malfoy? _Mr. Malfoy!_ ”

Den blonde troldmand ignorerede hendes råb og fortsatte uforstyrret sin vandring mod elevatoren. Først da han var få meter fra gitterdøren, lykkedes det hende at nå op på siden af ham.

”Miss Granger,” hilste han køligt.

”Hvad var det, du talte med Bletchley om?” 

Egentlig var det ikke det, hun ville have spurgt ham om, men de brudstykker af samtalen, som hun havde hørt, havde vakt hendes interesse.

”Et anliggende, der ikke vedkommer dig,” svarede Malfoy blot.

En hvinende lyd tilkendegav, at elevatoren var ankommet. Gitterdøren gled op. Malfoy, der tydeligvis havde forventet at slippe af med hende, udstødte et suk, da hun fulgte efter ham ind i kabinen.

”Miss Granger, hvorfor er det helt præcis, du bebyrder mig med din tilstedeværelse?”

Hun tog en dyb indånding.

”Jeg tror, du ved noget om det overfald, der skete under festen i Ministeriet. Noget, som du undlod at fortælle Kingo om, den aften det skete.”

”Jaså?” De lysegrå irisser i Malfoys øjne blev til mørkt stål. ”Og hvilke informationer mener du så, jeg er besiddelse af?”

Den gyldne gitterdør gled i bag dem, og Hermione prøvede at ignorere den klaustrofobiske fornemmelse af at være spærret inde i et lille rum sammen med en mand, der hadede alt, hvad hun stod for.

”Kingo sagde, at den forbandelse, Davies blev ramt af, ikke var noget, han havde set magen til før. Men du vidste præcist, hvilken modbesværgelse du skulle bruge for at standse den. Du må have set den form for magi tidligere.”

Malfoy blinkede overrasket.

”Forbandelsen var meget udbredt blandt Dødsgardister.”

”Hvis den var udbredt, ville en erfaren Auror som Kingo kende til den.”

”Jeg tror, du overvurderer Aurorernes intelligens.”

Hun knyttede hænderne. Malfoy tog fejl, hvis han gik ud fra, at han kunne distrahere hende med sådan en kommentar.

”Mr. Malfoy, du ved tydeligvis noget om forbandelsen. Dine oplysninger kan være afgørende for at opspore gerningsmanden.”

”I så fald skal jeg rapportere til efterforskningsafdelingen. Ikke til dig.”

”Men -”

Hun blev afbrudt, da elevatoren satte i bevægelse med et ryk. Malfoy lagde hovedet på skrå.

”Hvorfor er du så optaget af sagen, Miss Granger? Det var ikke dig, der blev overfaldet.”

”Men det kunne det have været.”

Han hævede brynene.

”Ah. Så du tror, at overfaldet har noget at gøre med Davies’ … _afstamning_?”

Hun nikkede og ignorerede den åbenlyse foragt, der lå i ordet.

_”Niveau Seks, Afdelingen for Magisk Transport,”_ informerede en formel kvindestemme.

Elevatoren standsede. Gitterdøren gled op, og to mænd, som Hermione ikke kendte, trådte ind, bærende på en blikspand og en gammel kobberkedel.

”Konfiskerede transitnøgler,” informerede den ene, da han så Hermione kigge undrende på de ting, de holdt i favnen. ”De skulle transportere en gruppe rejsende til Trafalgar Square, men i stedet havnede gruppen på en øde ø i Stillehavet.”

Elevatoren kørte videre. Malfoys øjne hvilede på Hermione, indtil den nåede sit næste stop.

_”Niveau Otte. Atrium.”_

Gitterdøren åbnede sig. Malfoy trådte ud, og hun skyndte sig efter ham.

Ministeriets atrium summede af aktivitet. Hekse og troldmænd myldrede ind og ud af kaminerne, der strakte sig langs væggen af salen. Hundredvis af fødder hastede hen over det bonede trægulv. Hermione måtte kæmpe for at holde trit med Malfoy og hev lettet efter vejret, da han standsede foran det enorme springvand midt i salen. Han betragtede de gyldne statuer i nogle lange sekunder.

”Nuvel. Jeg vil fortælle dig, hvad jeg ved.”

Hermione kunne næsten ikke tro sine egne ører.

Han pegede mod en tom kamin, der var ude af drift. De stillede sig ind i den lille fordybning, skjult for nysgerrige blikke. Malfoy svingede sin tryllestav og en lydisolerende boble lagde sig omkring dem. Han så på hende.

”Din antagelse om min viden er korrekt.”

”Så du kender til forbandelsen?”

Han nikkede og trådte et skridt nærmere, hvilket gjorde Hermione utilpas. Der var i forvejen trangt inde i kaminen, og hun brød sig ikke om, at han kom tættere på end højst nødvendigt.

”Dens opfinder er Stephen Nott. Han skulle angiveligt være inspireret af min afdøde ven, den kære Severus Snape.”

Hermione nåede lige at konstatere, at det forklarede ligheden med _Sectumsempra_ -forbandelsen, inden hendes tanker sprang videre til det næste indlysende punkt:

”Hans søn var med til festen,” sagde hun. ”Theodore Nott. Jeg så ham.”

”Ja. Jeg talte også selv med ham kort efter min ankomst.”

Brikkerne faldt på plads inde i Hermiones hoved.

”Det må være ham, der angreb Davies. Hans far må have lært ham forbandelsen, inden han blev spærret inde i Azkaban.”

”Han har et oplagt motiv - derom ingen tvivl. Men der er også andre, der kender til forbandelsen.”

Hermione rynkede panden. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at studse over Malfoys tilbageholdenhed.

”Hvilken grund har du til at forsvare Theodore Nott?”

Han så ind i kaminens dyb, som om han ville undgå hendes blik.

”Theodore og Draco har været venner i mange år.”

”Siger du,” begyndte Hermione vantro, ”at du har holdt hånden over ham indtil nu, fordi han og Draco er venner?”

Malfoys mundvig krøllede opad i et underligt smil.

”Du vil blive forbløffet over, hvor langt jeg er villig til at gå for at beskytte Draco.”

Hvis ikke det var, fordi Malfoy netop havde dækket over en potentiel drabsmand, ville det faktum, at han tydeligvis kerede sig om sin søn, næsten få ham til at fremstå sympatisk. Hvor absurd det end forekom, så lod det til, at Draco - den modbydelige, lille fritte - var den eneste, der kunne frembringe en flig af menneskelighed i Malfoy.

”Men det handler ikke kun om Draco,” fortsatte han. ”Som du ved, er Theodore ved at opbygge en lovende karriere. Det ville være en skam at ødelægge den.”

Hermione fnøs indvendigt. Hun tvivlede på, at Malfoy oprigtigt bekymrede sig om Theodore Notts karriere. Det var nærmere risikoen for at tabe en vigtig kontakt i Ministeriet, der gik ham på.

”Det må være ham, der overfaldt Davies,” gentog hun. ”Kan du ikke se det? Han brugte den forbandelse, hans far havde lært ham, til at tage hævn.”

Malfoy smilede.

”Det virker næsten poetisk, ikke sandt?”

Hun mærkede vreden ulme i sit indre.

”I en forskruet og sadistisk persons øjne kunne det måske fremstå på den måde.” Hun prøvede at lægge bånd på sig selv, men kunne høre, hvordan hendes stemme dirrede af afsky. ”At tage hævn kan aldrig være _smukt_ -”

”Ah, men den _måde_ , man gør det på, kan så sandelig være ... opfindsom, kan den ikke? Tag nu den forhekselse, du brugte på Marietta Edgecombe, da du gik på Hogwarts. Meget kreativ. Jeg hører, at hun stadig har ar efter udslættet den dag i dag.”

Hermione blev tør i munden. Det lod til, at Draco havde holdt sin far opdateret om _alt_ , hvad der var sket på deres årgang i de år, de havde gået på Hogwarts. Malfoys mund formede sig i en fornøjet bue, da han så ubehaget i hendes ansigt. 

”Yderst imponerende, Miss Granger. Det trick var næsten en Slytherin værdig.”

”Det er ikke noget, jeg er specielt stolt af,” sagde hun, mens hun prøvede at fortrænge mindet om de store, røde blærer, der var vokset frem på Mariettas ansigt, efter pigen havde sladret til Nidkjær om Dumbledores Armé. ”Men dengang virkede det som en passende straf.”

Malfoys smil blev bredere.

”Jeg er sikker på, at Theodore også fandt overfaldet på Davies _passende_.”

”Jeg tror, jeg vil lade Højmagiratet være dommer i den sag.”

En grimasse af falsk ærgrelse lagde sig over Malfoys ansigt.

”En skam. Jeg havde ellers håbet på en anelse mere solidaritet fra din side af.”

Al den foragt, Hermione havde følt i løbet af samtalen, forlod hendes læber i et fnys.

”Jeg må desværre skuffe dig, Mr. Malfoy. I modsætning til dig dækker jeg ikke over potentielle mordere.”

”Nej. Som den Gryffindor du er, ser du vel ingen andre acceptable muligheder end at lade gerningsmanden tage sin straf.”

”Korrekt.”

Malfoys interesse for samtalen virkede til at aftage, for han havde vendt opmærksomheden mod et drys af aske, som han knipsede væk fra sin kappe med en nonchalant bevægelse.

”Eftersom din kedsommelige moralprædiken lader til at være ovre, går jeg ud fra, at vi er færdige her?” 

”Ja.” 

Hermione så ingen grund til at trække situationen i langdrag. Hun havde fået det ud af samtalen, som hun ville.

”Tak for oplysningerne.” Hun gjorde et stift nik til afsked. ”De har kastet lys over en del.”

Malfoy besvarede hendes nik med en ligegyldig hovedbevægelse.

Hun skyndte sig ud af den smalle kamin. På sin vej gennem det mennesketætte atrium kastede hun et blik tilbage over skulderen, men Malfoy var allerede forsvundet.

* * *

Ginny lænede sig tættere på.

”Theodore Nott?”

Hendes stemme var dæmpet på trods af, at hun og Hermione var de eneste, der befandt sig i lejligheden.

Hermione nikkede. Den varme te brændte hendes fingerspidser gennem porcelænskoppen, og hun satte den hurtigt fra sig på sofabordet.

”Dét må jeg sige,” sagde Ginny. ”Jeg havde ikke troet, at Malfoy vidste noget. Okay, måske er det ikke så overraskende, at han kender en del til obskure emner som mørk magi, men jeg havde ikke forventet, at han ligefrem ville give dig et navn. Hvad ville han have til gengæld?”

Hermione blinkede.

”Til gengæld?”

”Det er _Lucius Malfoy,_ vi taler om. Slimede personer som ham gør aldrig sådan noget uden at forlange en pris.”

Hendes blik flakkede. Nu hun tænkte over det, vidste hun faktisk ikke, hvad der helt præcis havde fået Malfoy til at skifte mening og give hende oplysningerne om Theodore Nott.

”Han forlangte ikke noget,” indrømmede hun.

Ginny måbede. Hun slog ud med armene, og i et øjeblik var Hermione bange for, at hun skulle vælte sin kop med te og spilde den glohede væske ud over det hele. 

”Hvorfor i alverden tror du så, at du kan stole på ham?”

”Fordi ...”

Hermione tav. Hun havde ikke et godt argument.

Ginny rystede på hovedet.

”Du kan aldrig stole på en person som Malfoy,” sagde hun. Og så, med mere eftertryk: ”Du kan aldrig stole på en person fra _Slytherin_.”

Hermione sukkede.

”Du må da indrømme, at Theodore har et indlysende motiv.”

Ginny så modvillig ud.

”Jeg ved nu ikke, Hermione. Harry har altid talt pænt om Theodore Nott. Og far siger, at han har gjort et stort stykke arbejde i Mysteriedepartementet.”

”Du sagde lige, at man ikke kan stole på personer fra Slytherin?”

”Der er undtagelser.”

”Såsom?”

”Snape, Schnobbevom, Regulus Black.” Ginnys hænder dansede gennem luften, mens hun remsede navnene op. ”Desuden har Theodore altid været anderledes. Han var ikke én af dem, der mobbede mugglerfødte elever, da vi gik på Hogwarts. Han holdt sig for det meste for sig selv. Faktisk var han meget sød …”

Hermione begyndte at forstå. 

”Du havde ikke tilfældigvis noget kørende med ham, havde du?”

Ginnys kinder fik et strejf af farve.

”Jeg _prøvede_. Jeg snakkede lidt med ham i starten af mit fjerde skoleår, men han bed ikke på krogen. Det var efter den sommer, du havde rådet mig til ikke at tænke så meget på Harry. Kan du huske det?”

”Ja, det kan jeg godt huske.”

Efter Ginny var begyndt at date andre fyre, var det endelig lykkedes hende at genvinde talens brug i Harrys nærvær.

”Det er sjovt.” Ginny smilede. ”Selvom jeg havde flere forskellige kærester, mens vi gik på Hogwarts, var jeg aldrig i tvivl om, at det skulle være Harry og mig.”

Hermione kunne mærke, hvordan hjertet sank i livet på hende. Sådan havde hun aldrig haft det med Ron. Hun havde selvfølgelig haft følelser for ham og havde håbet, at han ville gengælde dem på et tidspunkt, men hun havde aldrig følt den urokkelige vished, som Ginny gav udtryk for.

Hun skyndte sig at dreje samtalen tilbage på sporet:

”Nå, men uanset hvad du synes om Theodore Nott, har jeg nu tænkt mig at undersøge ham alligevel.”

”Gør som du vil.” Ginny viftede ligegyldigt med hånden. ”Bare husk på, at Lucius Malfoy er en løgnagtig slange.”

Hermione forstod udmærket Ginnys ordvalg. Det var Lucius Malfoy, der havde givet Ginny Tom Gådes dagbog hendes første år på Hogwarts, hvilket havde resulteret i, at hun blev besat af en Horcrux. Hermione gøs ved tanken om de handlinger, den yngre udgave af Voldemort havde fået Ginny til at udføre.

Hun sendte Ginny et alvorligt blik.

”Det kan jeg umuligt glemme.”

* * *

Næste dag indledte Hermione sin undersøgelse af Theodore Nott. Det første, hun gjorde, var at forhøre sig om hans vaner og rutiner blandt hans kollegaer fra Mysteriedepartementet. Denne strategi viste sig imidlertid at være frugtesløs, da ingen af dem ville udtale sig om mandens privatliv. Hun havde dog mere succes blandt de ansatte i Ministeriets andre afdelinger. Hun fandt ud af, at Theodore havde et hus i et stille kvarter i udkanten af London. Han var gift og havde to børn, og, hvis man skulle tro den buttede heks fra Afdelingen for Magisk Handel, var der et tredje på vej.

Alle, hun talte med, havde kun positive ting at sige om Nott: Han var høflig, arbejdsom og beskeden. Ingen virkede dog for alvor til at _kende_ ham. Ingen beskrev ham som en nær ven. Selvom han var vellidt, blev han beskrevet som en person, der holdt sig i baggrunden. Det var kun i forbindelse med fængslingen af hans far, at han havde vakt opsigt og havde udtalt sig højrøstet i offentligheden.

Theodore Nott havde hævdet, at hans far havde været underkastet _Imperius_ -forbandelsen, mens han arbejdede i Voldemorts tjeneste. Men Hermione havde kæmpet mod Stephen Nott den aften i Mysteriedepartementet for så mange år siden, og i hans øjne havde hun ikke set den blege hinde fra Imperius-forbandelsen, men ren, utilsløret ondskab. Der var ingen tvivl om, at Theodores far havde fulgt Voldemort af egen fri vilje. Hvorfor skulle han ellers være flygtet til Sydamerika? Det var, efter Hermiones mening, det mest åbenlyse tegn på, at Stephen Nott var skyldig i alle sine ugerninger.

Theodore Nott insisterede dog på farens uskyld. Han havde været rasende, da faren blev buret inde i Azkaban, og det var dette raseri, der – med al sandsynlighed – havde fået ham til at overfalde Davies til festen.

Hermione var klar over, at hun ikke kunne gå til Kingo Sjækelbolt med sin mistanke. Ministeren ville ikke bryde sig om at undersøge så pletfri en medarbejder som Nott, så længe der ikke forelå nogen håndgribelige beviser i sagen. Sådanne fremgangsmåder havde tidligere ledt pressen til at drage forhastede konklusioner. Desuden var Nott blevet renset til festen. Hans tryllestav var blevet inspiceret, og den havde ikke vist noget tegn på mørk magi. Dette udelukkede ham imidlertid ikke som gerningsmand i Hermiones øjne. Nott kunne blot have medbragt en anden tryllestav, som han havde skilt sig af med efter overfaldet.

Men så længe hun ikke havde nogen konkrete beviser, der kunne understøtte hendes mistanke, blev hun nødt til at vente. Vente og iagttage Nott, indtil hun fandt noget, der kunne bruges.

* * *

Hermiones tålmodighed sendte hende to uger senere på vandring gennem Tusmørkegyden.

Efter at have observeret Theodore Nott i flere dage havde Hermione efterhånden dannet sig et godt billede af mandens dagligdag. Han stod op tidligt om morgenen, gik på arbejde i Mysteriedepartementet og tog, når arbejdsdagen var ovre, susenetværket hjem til sin familie. Jo mere hun havde iagttaget ham, jo mere var hun begyndt at tro, at hendes mistanke mod ham var forurettet. Han virkede som en fuldkommen normal mand. Han legede med sine børn i haven, kyssede sin kone - som Hermione kunne konstatere, _var_ gravid - goddag og farvel og overholdt sine arbejdstider i Ministeriet med en pertentlighed, hun sjældent havde set magen til.

Men i dag havde han for første gang taget en anden vej hjem fra arbejde. Hermione, der fulgte efter ham på behørig afstand, havde mærke triumfen boble i sit bryst, da hun så, at han var drejet ind i Tusmørkegyden – et sted, hvor respektable hekse og troldmænd absolut ikke satte deres fødder. Hun havde altså ikke taget fejl. Manden skjulte noget.

Den snævre passage var indhyllet i et permanent slør af dis, hvilket gjorde det svært for Hermione at skygge ham. Hun måtte sætte tempoet op for ikke at tabe ham af syne. Efter et stykke tid stoppede han op foran en kro. Skiltet, der hang skævt i rustne hængsler, fortalte hende, at stedet bar navnet _Den Stejlende Hippogriff_. Nott lod til at tøve i nogle sekunder, før han forsvandt ind ad døren til kroen. Hermione ventede et par minutter, inden hun fulgte efter ham.

En tyk dunst af ingefærøl og gammel sved slog imod hende, da hun trådte indenfor. Hun lod blikket vandre gennem lokalet. Folk sad i klynger omkring små, runde borde og snakkede lystigt med hinanden, men det var umuligt for hende at se deres ansigter på grund af den dæmpede belysning på stedet. Hun fik dog hurtigt øje på Nott, som stod i den anden ende af lokalet og talte med en mand, hun ikke havde set før.

Hun så sig om efter en siddeplads. Til hendes held var der et ledigt bord i en krog ikke langt fra det sted, hvor Nott og den fremmede mand stod. Hun satte sig ved bordet og tog kappen, der var gennemblødt af fugt efter turen gennem Tusmørkegyden, af. Stoffet dampede i krostuens varme luft.

Hun vendte blikket mod de to mænd, som lod til at være opslugt af en samtale. Hermione rynkede brynene. For første gang var der et strejf af entusiasme i Notts ansigt. Normalt var hans ansigt meget neutralt, men lige nu lyste hans øjne på en måde, hun ikke havde set mage til før.

Manden, Hermione ikke kendte, gjorde en bevægelse mod en trappe få meter derfra, og han og Nott forlod krostuen. Hermione listede efter dem. Trappen ledte op til en lang gang med værelser på begge sider. Hun ventede bag et hjørne, indtil de to mænd var gået ind på ét af værelserne. Der lød et lavmælt ’klik’, da de låste døren bag sig.

Hermione sneg sig hen til den lukkede dør. Hun lagde øret mod træpladen, men kunne intet høre. Forsigtigt trak hun sin tryllestav og pegede på nøglehullet.

_”Alohomora_.”

Nøglen drejede lydløst i låsen. Hun lod hånden hvile mod det kølige dørhåndtag, klar til at reagere. Hendes hjerte sprang et slag over, da hun endelig hørte noget. Der lød en dæmpet lyd inde fra værelset – en klagen – som om en person var i smerte.

Det var alt, hun behøvede. Hun rev døren op og trådte indenfor.

… Og blev mødt af synet af to mænd, der lå i en lidenskabelig omfavnelse på sengen. Et enkelt, lavmælt udbrud krøb ud over kanten på hendes læber.

”Åh.”

* * *

”Du ønskede at tale med mig?”

Hermione fløj op af stolen. Lucius Malfoy, der netop var trådt ind på hendes kontor, lukkede døren bag sig med en rolig bevægelse. Hun marcherede hen imod ham med trampende skridt. Ordene, der steg op i hendes hals, blev kvalt af raseri, og i nogle sekunder åbnede og lukkede hendes mund sig blot nyttesløst. Hvis øjne kunne dræbe, havde hun taget livet af ham på stedet.

Malfoy så på hende med en afventende mine.

”Ja?”

_”Theodore Nott er homoseksuel!”_

Ordene rungede gennem det lille kontor. Malfoy hævede brynene.

”Det er jeg klar over, Miss Granger. Jeg har kendt til Theodores seksuelle præferencer, siden han begyndte at besøge Draco i en alder af femten. Han var tydeligvis forgabt i min søn.”

Hermione blinkede. Et kort øjeblik glemte hun sin sydende vrede.

”Er Draco også … ?”

Malfoy rullede med øjnene.

”Draco kendte ikke noget til Theodores følelser. Drengen skjulte sin betagelse godt.”

På trods af hendes kortvarige forvirring flammede hendes ansigt stadig af vrede. Det kunne dog umuligt have en lige så intens farve, som det havde haft et døgn forinden, da hun havde afbrudt Theodore Nott og hans elsker midt i et intimt ritual. Et hurtigt glimt i spejlet, da hun i al hast havde forladt kroen, havde afsløret, at det havde haft samme kulør som en kogt hummer.

”Du ledte mig på sporet af ham, selvom du vidste, han var uskyldig,” hvæsede hun.

Malfoy smilede blot ad anklagen. Hun kunne høre sin stemme blive skinger.

”Jeg kunne have brugt de sidste to uger på at opspore den _rigtige_ gerningsmand! I stedet har jeg spildt min tid på dit nederdrægtige trick!”

”Fejlen var din egen, Miss Granger. Det var _dig_ , der insisterede på, at Theodore måtte stå bag overfaldet. Jeg prøvede at antyde, at der også var andre muligheder, men til sidst var du så grebet af idéen, at jeg ikke kunne nænne at gøre en ende på din brændende entusiasme.”

En snerrende lyd pressede sig ud gennem Hermiones tænder. Malfoy udstødte en lav kluklatter.

”Jeg forstår din frustration. Den Magiske Efterretningstjeneste lader ikke til at have gjort nogen form for fremskridt i deres efterforskning. Men de har selvfølgelig heller ikke den samme indsigt i den mørke del af troldmandsverdenen som vi, der har oplevet den indefra.”

Der gik nogle sekunder, før det, han sagde, sank ind.

”Vent. Mener du, at …”

”Åh ja. Det forholder sig sådan, at jeg rent faktisk _har_ en reel mistanke om, hvem der stod bag overfaldet på Davies.”

”Hvem?”

Malfoys læber krøllede opad i et koldt smil.

”Giv mig én god grund til, at jeg skulle fortælle dig det.” Ordene var ikke mere end en hvisken.

”Du skylder os det,” sagde hun med en stemme, der ikke var så fast, som hun havde håbet.

Malfoy hævede et øjenbryn.

”Os?”

”Vores side. Hvis ikke Harry havde forsvaret dig, var du røget i Azkaban. _Igen_.”

”I så fald står jeg i gæld til Potter. Ikke dig.”

Hermione var lige ved at skære tænder i frustration. Argumentet ville have virket, hvis ikke det havde været for Malfoys forvrængede moralkodeks.

”Så du er altså ligeglad med, at der går én eller anden psykopatisk voldsmand rundt et sted derude?”

Han ikke så meget som blinkede. Hun indså, at hendes tidligere antagelse havde været forkert. Malfoys moralkodeks var ikke forvrænget - det var _ikke eksisterende._

Hun udstødte et suk. Malfoy trådte tættere på.

”Hvis du vil have oplysninger med substans, Miss Granger, så foreslår jeg, at du giver mig noget til gengæld.” Han lænede sig ind mod hende, og hver eneste nerve i hendes krop registrerede den formindskede afstand mellem dem. ”Til dit held står jeg netop og mangler en tjeneste, som kun en person i din stilling kan gøre mig.”

”Hvad?”

”Som du utvivlsomt ved fra dit arbejde i denne afdeling, så ejer jeg adskillige stutterier for Thestraler rundt omkring i landet. På det seneste har der dog gået rygter om, at nogle af skabningerne, der er blevet fremavlet på disse faciliteter, skulle have Kimære-blod i årerne.”

Hermione kendte udmærket til sagen. Ackerley, en af hendes nærmeste kollegaer, havde arbejdet utrætteligt for at skaffe beviser på, at der var blevet begået et brud på Forbuddet mod Eksperimentel Avl i forbindelse med Malfoys stutterier. Det gik op for hende, at det måtte have været dét, Malfoy havde talt med Bletchley om for to uger siden. Hun havde egentlig villet spørge kollegaen, hvad samtalen havde drejet sig om, men havde glemt alt om det, efter Malfoy havde bragt Theodore Nott på banen.

”Anklagerne er selvfølgelig falske,” fortsatte Malfoy. ”Men jeg kan ikke lade en sådan mistanke plette mit navn ret meget længere. Jeg har brug for, at sagen bliver lukket.”

”Det kan jeg ikke gøre,” sagde hun blot.

”Åh jo, Miss Granger. I modsætning til så mange andre i denne afdeling, så _kan_ du rent faktisk gøre det. Du er Ackerleys overordnede, ikke sandt? Det eneste, du behøver at gøre, er at sætte ham på en anden opgave og skrive i rapporten, at der ikke er nogen grund til mistanke angående mine stutterier.”

”Du ved udmærket godt, at det ikke er det, jeg mener. Alle ved, at du har begået et brud på loven. Bare fordi Ackerley endnu ikke har fundet nogle fældende beviser i sagen, betyder det ikke, at –”

”Jeg tror, du har misforstået pointen med mit tilbud,” afbrød Malfoy hende. ”Det er ligegyldigt, om jeg er skyldig eller ej. Det, som det i virkeligheden drejer sig om, er overfaldet på Davies, og hvor stærkt dit ønske om at fange gerningsmanden egentlig er.”

Stilheden hang i luften mellem dem i nogle sekunder.

”Du bluffer,” sagde Hermione og prøvede at fokusere på noget andet end den forfærdelige måde, hvorpå hans kappe strøg mod hendes ben. ”Og selv hvis du ikke gør - selv hvis du rent faktisk _ved_ , hvem der overfaldt Davies - hvordan kan jeg så være sikker på, at du har tænkt dig at give mig de korrekte oplysninger denne her gang?”

Malfoy smilede.

”Jeg går ud fra, at du bare bliver nødt til at stole på mig.”

Et ekko af Ginnys tidligere ord rungede advarende gennem hendes hoved.

_’Du kan aldrig stole på en person som Malfoy.’_

Hun rystede på hovedet, langsomt og stålfast, så han umuligt kunne misforstå det.

”Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at lukke sagen.”

”Nuvel,” drævede Malfoy med forstilt beklagelse i stemmen. ”Så har jeg ikke tænkt mig at fortælle dig om min mistanke. En skam. Jeg havde ellers håbet, at vi to kunne drage nytte af hinanden.”

Han trådte et par skridt baglæns og kastede et blik på sit ur.

”Jeg er bange for, at jeg bliver nødt til at tage tilbage til Malfoy Manor nu. Jeg får snart gæster, forstår du, og det ville være uforskammet at lade dem vente.” Han smilede. ”Jeg må indrømme, at jeg har nydt vores lille samtale, Miss Granger, på trods af dens ærgerlige afslutning.”

Hun stirrede på ham og håbede på, at hendes blik gav udtryk for, hvor lidt hun delte hans opfattelse. Han gjorde omkring og begyndte at gå mod kontorets udgang.

”Du bør være klar over, at mit tilbud stadig gælder i tilfælde af, at du ombestemmer dig.” Han trådte ud ad døren. ”På gensyn.”

Så gled døren i, og han var væk.

Hermione gik tilbage til sit skrivebord og lod sig falde ned på sin stol. Hun hvilede hovedet i hænderne, mens hun stirrede på den lukkede dør.

_’På gensyn’_

Han havde sagt det med så megen arrogant overbevisning i stemmen, at det fik hendes mave til at trække sig sammen. Hun håbede inderligt, hun ikke fik anledning til at kontakte ham igen.


	3. Afsløringer

Hermione lagde avisen fra sig. Hendes hænder skælvede. Omkring hende plaprede cafégæsterne muntert, men hun registrerede knap nok stemmerne. Langsomt trak hun en stor mundfuld luft ind mellem læberne og prøvede at berolige sig selv. Hun lod endnu engang øjnene løbe over artiklen, der fyldte det meste af Profettidendes forside.

_Mary Cattermole, 32, blev natten til onsdag fundet bevidstløs i udkanten af Diagonalstræde, London. Det meddeler ansatte fra Den Magiske Efterretningstjeneste, der tilføjer, at Cattermoles tilstand er kritisk. Det er endnu uvist, om hændelsen har nogen forbindelse til overfaldet på Auroren Roger Davies, der skete for en måned siden, men én af vores kilder har udtalt, at der kan være tale om den samme forbandelse. Læs mere på side 2._

Oven over teksten sås et rystende billede, hvor et hold af Healere var i færd med at løfte Mary Cattermole op på en båre. Hen over skulderen på én af heksene kunne Hermione lige akkurat skimte en arm dækket af blødende zigzag-mønstre.

Der var ingen tvivl om, at det var den samme forbandelse, som Davies var blevet ramt af. Ifølge artiklen var det kun lykkedes Mary Cattermole at slippe med livet i behold pga. en tilfældigt forbipasserende Healer.

Hermione prøvede at synke, men hendes hals var så tør, at det syntes umuligt.

Gerningsmanden havde slået til igen. Hun havde bedt til, at det ikke ville ske. Hun havde inderligt håbet på, at angrebet på Davies var et enkeltstående tilfælde og ikke starten på en serie af overfald, men nu lod det til, at det, hun frygtede, var blevet bekræftet. Davies var blot begyndelsen. Gerningsmanden var på jagt efter flere ofre, og han gik bevidst efter Mugglerfødte.

Mary Cattermole passede ind i mønsteret. Hermione huskede, hvordan kvinden var blevet afhørt af Dolora Nidkjær under troldmandskrigen. Nidkjær havde hævdet, at Cattermole havde stjålet den tryllestav, hun var i besiddelse af. Grædende havde Cattermole hævdet, at tryllestaven havde _valgt_ hende, da hun var elleve år gammel, men Nidkjær havde fastholdt, at en tryllestav kun valgte en _rigtig_ heks eller troldmand.

Og nu var der en overfaldsmand derude, der delte Nidkjærs opfattelse …

”Hermione!”

Hermione så op. Ginny kom stormende gennem caféen.

”Undskyld, at jeg er sent på den.”

Hun kastede sig ned på stolen på den anden side af det runde cafébord.

”Harry ville absolut diskutere Quidditch, og det udviklede sig til lidt af et skænderi. Han mener, at Chudley Cannons let ville kunne vinde over Puddlemere United, hvorimod _jeg_ er sikker på …” - hun så Hermiones blik - ”... at du er ligeglad.”

Ginny smilede beklagende.

”Undskyld. Jeg ved, at du ikke interesserer dig for det.”

”Det er helt i orden. Og det gør ikke noget, at du blev forsinket. Jeg har fuld forståelse for, hvor tidskrævende Harry kan være.”

Ginny skævede til avisen, der lå foran Hermione.

”Nå, så du har også hørt det?”

”Overfaldet på Mary Cattermole?”

Ginny rynkede panden.

”Hvad? Nej, det kender jeg ikke noget til. Jeg snakker om _det her._ ”

Før Hermione kunne nå at reagere, havde veninden snuppet avisen. Hun bladrede voldsomt gennem de tætskrevne sider, indtil hun fandt, hvad hun ledte efter. Med en ivrig mine gestikulerede hun mod en lille artikel på side tolv.

”Draco Malfoy og Astoria Greengrass skal skilles!”

”Ginny, for at være helt ærlig interesserer det mig ikke særligt m –”

”Jeg gad godt vide hvorfor. Måske havde Malfoy ganske enkelt ikke mere kærlighedseliksir på lager?”

”Folk spekulerer stadig på, om du gav Harry Amortentia,” påpegede Hermione.

Ginny skød underlæben frem, tydeligvis utilfreds med påmindelsen.

”Du har ret. Det er en dum teori. Jeg forstår bare ikke, hvordan det kan være muligt for _nogen_ at udholde bare én time i Frittens selskab.”

Hermione nikkede fraværende. Hendes tanker kredsede stadig omkring Mary Cattermole. Et sted langt borte anede hun den lave summen fra Ginnys stemme:

”Okay, Malfoy kan faktisk virke en smule charmerende, når man har fået et par ingefærøl. Det opdagede jeg på en tur til Hogsmeade, hvor jeg sad og kedede mig inde på De Tre Koste. Men det må du for Guds skyld love mig aldrig at sige til Harry … Hey!”

Ginny viftede med hånden foran Hermiones hoved.

”Jeg er ved at betro dig mine mørkeste hemmeligheder!”

”Bare rolig,” sagde Hermione, mens hun prøvede at stille skarpt på det, veninden netop havde sagt. ”Jeg skal gøre mit bedste for at fortrænge informationen.”

Ginny smilede skævt.

”Det kan godt være, at han er en afskyelig, lille fritte, men han ser nu ganske godt ud.”

”Jeg må indrømme, at jeg aldrig har tænkt over det. Jeg må være blevet distraheret af hans indædte had til Mugglerfødte,” sagde Hermione sarkastisk.

Ginny vinkede ad en servitrice. Mens kvinden tog hendes bestilling, lod Hermione blikket vandre over den artikel, veninden havde fremhævet.

”Er du sikker på, at man overhovedet kan stole på det, der står? Det er trods alt Rita Rivejern, der har skrevet det.”

”Tro mig,” svarede Ginny, ”det passer. Malfoy og Astorias forhold har været under spekulation i flere måneder nu. Hvilket er fuldt ud forståeligt. Jeg mener, så du dem ikke til festen?”

”Jo. Men jeg lagde ikke mærke til, hvordan de opførte sig over for hinanden. Jeg havde for travlt med ...”

”... At tænke på Ron? For ikke at nævne Roger Davies, der blev reduceret til en blødende klump kød midt under festlighederne? Okay, jeg bebrejder dig ikke. Men du skulle have set, hvordan Astoria kiggede på Draco. De blikke, hun sendte ham, var så kolde, at jeg er overrasket over, han ikke blev forvandlet til en levende istap.”

”Og nu skal de altså skilles.”

”Jep. Som far, så søn.”

Tanken om Lucius Malfoy fik Hermiones mave til at slå knuder.

”Jeg er for resten færdig med at undersøge Theodore Nott,” sagde hun.

Ginny hævede brynene.

”Fandt du noget råddent?”

”Nej.” Hermione rystede på hovedet. ”Det viser sig, at det eneste, Nott dækker over, er, at han er homoseksuel.”

”Ha!” Ginny satte kaffekoppen, som hun netop havde modtaget, fra sig med en pludselig bevægelse. Sortbrune dråber sprøjtede ud over avisen, der lå på bordet. ”Så forstår jeg bedre, hvorfor han ikke var særlig modtagelig for mit flirteri!”

Hermione berettede i korte træk om, hvordan hun havde overrasket de to elskende sammen i sengen. Beretningen fik Ginny til at grine højlydt. Hermione stirrede mut ned på den kaffeplettede avis, indtil venindens latter endelig stilnede af.

”Jeg _sagde_ jo, at du ikke kunne stole på Malfoy.” Ginny tørrede en lattertåre væk fra sin øjenkrog. ”Hvis ikke han forlanger noget til gengæld, skal du ikke regne med at få brugbare informationer ud af ham.”

Hermione tøvede.

”Han tilbød mig faktisk nye oplysninger efterfølgende – _sande_ oplysninger,” tilføjede hun hurtigt, da hun så Ginnys skeptiske blik. ”Men han forlangte en pris for det. Han bad mig om at _gøre noget_ … noget, jeg aldrig ville kunne få mig selv til at gøre.”

Ginnys øjne blev store.

”Ville han have sex?”

”Hvad? _Nej!_ ”

Den rødhårede trak på skuldrene.

”Det er Malfoy, vi taler om. Der er ingen, der ved, hvordan hans forskruede hjerne fungerer.”

Af én eller anden grund havde Hermione svært ved at tro, at Malfoy var nødt til at afpresse kvinder til at få tilfredsstillet sådanne behov, men det holdt hun for sig selv.

”Nej,” gentog hun, mere fattet denne gang. ”Det var ikke … noget i den stil. Han bad mig om at lukke en sag. Den, der kører for tiden – om hvorvidt der har foregået eksperimentel avl på hans Thestral-stutterier.”

Ginny nikkede.

”Far fortalte mig om den for nogle uger siden. Han var henrykt over, at Malfoy endelig sad i saksen.”

Det kunne Hermione sagtens forestille sig. Hun kunne ikke komme på en person, som Arthur Weasley hadede mere end Lucius Malfoy.

”Nemlig. Malfoy fortjener en straf. Så jeg kan ikke lukke sagen. Men … det overfald, jeg nævnte tidligere – det på Mary Cattermole …”

Ginny så spørgende på hende.

”Ja …?”

”Der står her, at hun blev ramt af præcis den samme forbandelse, som den, der ramte Davies. Og hun er mugglerfødt. Åh, Ginny, jeg er _sikker_ på, at gerningsmanden kun går efter folk, hvis blod han betragter som ’urent’. Jeg har brug for de oplysninger, som Malfoy har tilbudt mig. Jeg er nødt til at gøre ét eller andet i stedet for bare at sidde her –”

”Så luk sagen, sådan som Malfoy har bedt dig om.” Ginny lød forbløffende afklaret.

”Det _kan_ jeg jo ikke. Malfoy har begået et brud på Forbuddet mod Eksperimentel Avl. Jeg kan ikke bare se gennem fingrene med sådan noget!”

Ginny rullede med øjnene.

”Helt ærligt, Hermione. Hagrid brød den regel hele tiden. Kan du ikke huske, da han parrede Kæmpeknælere med Ildkrabber og udsatte sine elever for deres kærlige afkom, ’Futskolopendre’?”

”Det var noget andet. Det var _Hagrid._ Og dengang var det ikke mit job at forhindre sådan noget i at ske.”

”Hvis du kunne se gennem fingrene med det dengang, kan du også se gennem fingrene med det i dag. Ginny børstede en lok af sit røde hår tilbage over skulderen. ”Desuden ender Malfoy sikkert med at finde en eller anden måde at sno sig ud af situationen på alligevel - med eller uden din hjælp. I det mindste kan _du_ få noget ud af situationen, hvis du hjælper ham nu.”

Hermione overvejede ordene. Uanset hvor nødigt hun ville indrømme det, fandtes der ansatte i Afdelingen for Kontrol og Regulering af Magiske Væsner, der kunne overtales til at lukke øjnene for Malfoys brud på loven, hvis blot de modtog nok Galleoner for det.

Hun bed sig i underlæben og stirrede ned i den kaffekop, hun ikke havde rørt, siden hun var ankommet til caféen for en halv time siden. Hun lod en finger løbe langs porcelænskanten, mens hun lavede en mental liste over fordele og ulemper.

”Selv _hvis_ jeg beslutter mig for at lukke sagen, hvordan kan jeg så vide, at jeg kan stole på det, Malfoy fortæller mig?”

Ginny nippede til sin kaffe. Hendes øjne glimtede listigt.

”Der er visse metoder, man kan benytte sig af for at sikre sig, at folk taler sandt.”

Hermione vidste med det samme, hvad hun hentydede til.

”Veritaserum,” sagde hun langsomt. ”Men … det er jo ulovligt. Jeg kan da ikke bare –”

”Selvfølgelig kan du det,” afbrød Ginny. ”Det er _Lucius Malfoy_ , du har at gøre med her. Det burde være ulovligt _ikke_ at bruge sandhedsserum på ham, hver gang han åbner munden.”

”Men hvordan skal jeg overhovedet få fat på den slags eliksir? Jeg kan jo ikke brygge den selv.”

Opskriften på Veritaserum var ikke tilgængelig for offentligheden, men blev bevogtet et sted dybt inde i Ministeriet, hvor Hermione under ingen omstændigheder havde mulighed for at komme ind.

”Nemt nok,” svarede Ginny. ”Harry har noget til at stå derhjemme, som han bruger til afhøringer. Jeg kan sende noget af det med en ugle engang i aften.”

Hermione spekulerede på, hvordan det kunne være, at Ginny havde en løsning på alt.

”Opdager han ikke, hvis noget af det forsvinder?”

”Som regel.”

” _Som regel?_ Vil det sige, at du har stjålet noget af det før?”

”Måske.”

Ginny smilede. Hermione stirrede måbende på hende.

”Bliver Harry ikke vred, når du gør sådan noget?”

Selvom Harry havde brudt mange regler på Hogwarts, vidste hun, at han var meget striks, hvad angik ministerielle anliggender.

”Lad os bare sige, at han ikke tager det så tungt, hvis bare jeg _overtaler_ ham en smule.”

Hermione gjorde alt, hvad hun kunne, for ikke at tænke for meget over, hvad Ginny insinuerede.

”Jeg ville i hvert fald blive meget glad,” sagde hun for at styre samtalen tilbage på ret kurs, ”hvis du kunne sende mig noget af eliksiren i aften. Det behøver ikke at være mere end et par dråber.”

”Det er en aftale.”

”Tak.”

Veritaserum ville give hende en klar fordel i jagten på gerningsmanden. Hun bladrede tilbage til Profettidendes forside og betragtede endnu en gang billedet af Mary Cattermole. Hendes hals snørede sig sammen.

Hun blev nødt til at handle snart for at forhindre endnu et overfald.

* * *

Hermione skuttede sig på trods af varmen inde på Den Stejlende Hippogriff. Selvom ingen af kroens gæster så i hendes retning, havde hun alligevel en fornemmelse af at blive iagttaget. Hun havde fået idéen til mødestedet efter at have skygget Nott. På vej til kroen havde hun for en gangs skyld været taknemmelig for den tykke tåge, der fyldte Tusmørkegyden. Nu var det nemlig hende, der havde brug for at skjule sin færden. Hun havde ikke lyst til, at nogen skulle vide, at hun mødtes med Lucius Malfoy.

Hun havde kæmpet med sig selv i flere dage, før hun havde lukket sagen om Malfoys Thestral-stutterier. Som hun havde forventet, var Ackerley blevet rasende. Hun kunne ikke bebrejde ham det – han havde trods alt arbejdet på sagen i månedsvis. Sydende af vrede havde han spurgt, om Malfoy havde bestukket hende. Hermione havde benægtet det, selvom det kun var den halve sandhed. Malfoy _havde_ bestukket hende. Hun havde brug for hans informationer for at få ram på den person, der havde angrebet Roger Davies og Mary Cattermole. I sidste ende var det vigtigere end at få skovlen under Malfoy.

Så snart hun havde lukket sagen, havde hun sendt et brev til Malfoy, hvori hun bad ham om at møde hende på Den Stejlende Hippogriff senere samme dag. Lige nu var han dog ingen steder at se.

Hun havde bestilt to ingefærøl, mens hun ventede på, at han dukkede op. Hendes hænder havde rystet, da hun havde listet det lille hætteglas med Veritaserum ud af en inderlomme og ladet tre dråber falde ned i det ene af krusene.

Hun kunne ikke lade være med at spekulere på, hvordan i alverden hun var havnet i den her situation. Hvordan var hun – i løbet af få uger – blevet til en korrupt ministerieansat, villig til at blande en mands øl op med forbudt eliksir for at skaffe sig oplysninger?

Svaret på dette trådte netop ind ad døren til kroen.

Lucius Malfoy var iført en lang, mørkegrøn kappe. En hætte skjulte hans ansigt fuldkomment. Alligevel var Hermione ikke det mindste i tvivl om, at det var ham. Det varede ikke mange sekunder, før Malfoy fik øje på hende. Langsomt bevægede han sig over til det bord, hvor hun sad, og satte sig på stolen over for hende.

”Godaften, Miss Granger.”

”Godaften.”

Hun gjorde en bevægelse mod de to krus på bordet.

”Jeg bestilte ingefærøl til os.” Hun kæmpede for at få sin stemme til at lyde så naturlig som muligt. Hvis Malfoy først fik mistanke om, at hun skjulte noget, ville alt være tabt.

”Hvor _betænksomt_ af dig.”

Hermione nægtede at krympe sig over hans nedladende tonefald. Hun skyndte sig at trække kruset uden Veritaserum hen foran sig. Hun observerede med lettelse, hvordan Malfoys blege hånd lagde sig om det andet krus. Han gjorde dog ingen mine til at løfte kruset op til sine læber. I stedet lænede han sig fremad. Stearinlyset midt på bordet oplyste hans hættedækkede ansigt, så kanterne i hans ansigt fremstod endnu skarpere.

”Det glæder mig, at du alligevel benyttede dig af mit tilbud, Miss Granger. Jeg var ikke i tvivl om, at det blot var et spørgsmål om tid, før du ville komme til fornuft.”

”Tid,” sagde Hermione stift. ”Og endnu et overfald.”

”Ah, ja. Jeg hørte, hvad der skete med Mary Cattermole. Meget tragisk.”

Den åbenlyse ligegyldighed i hans stemme fyldte hende med harme. Men hun kunne ikke tillade sig at lade vreden få overtaget nu. I håb om at det ville få ham til at gøre det samme, drak hun en tår af sin ingefærøl. Til sin forfærdelse mærkede hun, hvordan hendes hånd begyndte at skælve, da hun skulle til at sætte kruset fra sig. Hun strammede fingrene om hanken for at få kontrol over sig selv.

Hvis Malfoy bemærkede hendes reaktion, skjulte han det godt. Efter nogle sekunder tog han ligeledes en slurk af sin øl. En grimasse af væmmelse bredte sig straks på hans ansigt. Han satte kruset fra sig.

”Næste gang er det mig, der vælger mødestedet.”

Hermione mærkede sig selv smile, dels fordi hendes plan var lykkedes, dels fordi Malfoy udviste et sjældent tegn på humor.

”På grund af kvaliteten af deres drikkevarer?”

”Til dels.”

Malfoys øjne hang et øjeblik ved krusets indhold, før han så op.

”Men mest af alt på grund af de folk, der omgiver os. Jeg er klar over, at _du_ ikke ønsker at blive genkendt og derfor har valgt at mødes på dette sted, men for de fleste, der befinder sig herinde, er jeg et kendt ansigt. Og i modsætning til, hvad du måske tror, er de ikke alle sammen venligt stemte over for mig.”

Aha. Så det var altså derfor, Malfoy havde beholdt hætten på. Han gjorde et kast med hovedet.

”Kan du se den mand, der sidder henne i hjørnet?”

Hermione så i den retning, han havde indikeret. Henne i skyggerne sad en sammensunket mand, hvis ansigt var dækket af mørkerøde bylder.

”Hans navn er Kettleblack.” Malfoys fingre trommede mod siden af kruset. Hermione syntes, hun så noget glimte, men kunne ikke se nogen ringe på hans fingre. Han fortsatte: ”Han har været ude efter mig i årevis, fordi jeg engang overtalte ham til at opbevare visse … _objekter_ for mig i en periode. Uheldigvis for ham opdagede Ministeriet, at han var i besiddelse af dem, og han endte med at tilbringe tid i Azkaban.”

At anbringe mørke objekter i andre personers varetægt lod til at være lidt af en hobby for Malfoy.

”Hvor meget det end fascinerer mig at høre om dine gamle bekendtskaber, så er det ikke grunden til, at vi er her.” Hun tog en dyb indånding. ”Du ved, hvem der angreb Roger Davies og Mary Cattermole, gør du ikke?”

Malfoys ansigt forblev ubevægeligt.

”Jeg har en mistanke.”

”Hvem?”

Han så på hende i nogle sekunder.

”John Dawlish.”

”John Dawlish?” gentog hun. ”Auroren?”

”Ja.”

Teorien forekom Hermione absurd. Men Malfoy havde drukket Veritaserium. Det, han sagde nu, var sandheden – eller rettere: den version af sandheden, han _selv_ var overbevist om.

”Hvad baserer du din mistanke på?”

Malfoy lænede sig ind over bordet. Stearinlysets flamme blev reflekteret i sølvbrochen, der holdt hans kappe på plads.

”Som du sikkert husker, endte Dawlish med at arbejde for Dødsgardisterne under krigen.”

Hermione nikkede. Dawlish havde fortsat sit erhverv i Ministeriet, selv efter Voldemort havde infiltreret stedet. Hun kunne huske, at han på et tidspunkt var blevet sendt ud for at fange Nevilles bedstemor. En opgave, hvis sværhedsgrad han havde undervurderet. Den ældre dame havde fået ham indlagt på Skt. Mungos, hvor han havde opholdt sig, indtil krigen var ovre.

”Senere hævdede han, at han kun fortsatte sit arbejde for det nye ministerium, fordi han var underkastet _Imperius_ -forbandelsen. Men ser du … jeg _så_ Dawlish under krigen, og jeg kan forsikre dig om, at han ikke var underlagt nogen forbandelse. I starten var han ganske vist påvirket _Confundus_ -besværgelsen, men efterhånden som tiden gik, behøvede vi ikke at bruge magi for at kontrollere ham. Efter nogle måneder konverterede han og var lige så loyal over for Mørkets Herre som enhver anden Dødsgardist. Især hadet til Mugglerfødte opildnede ham. Han brændte inderligt for at få dem udryddet.”

Hermione gjorde en synkebevægelse. Hun havde lyst til at se ned i bordet, men tvang sig selv til at fastholde Malfoys blik. Hun rømmede sig.

”Og … forudsat at det var ham, der overfaldt Davies … hvordan kender han så til Stephen Notts forbandelse? Hvis det altså _er_ Nott, der har opfundet den.”

”Åh ja. Det var skam Stephen, der opfandt forbandelsen. Dawlish lærte den efter at have tjent Mørkets Herre i nogle måneder. Han og Stephen blev nemlig gode venner, forstår du. De holdt meget af at bruge forbandelsen, når de torturerede Mugglere.”

Hermione kunne mærke kvalmen bølge gennem sig.

”Hvis de brugte forbandelsen så meget … hvorfor kender Aurorerne så ikke til den?”

”Sandsynligvis fordi de ikke var i stand til at identificere forbandelsen efter alt det andet, Stephen og Dawlish havde gjort ved ligene.”

Hun havde ikke brug for at høre mere.

”Tak, Mr. Malfoy. Det rækker.”

Malfoy lænede sig tilbage i stolen igen.

”Tilfreds?”

Hermione sendte ham et skarpt blik.

”Jeg ved ikke, om ’tilfreds’ er et ord, jeg ville bruge i den her sammenhæng.” Hun brugte et par sekunder på at sunde sig, inden hun atter så på ham. ”Men hvorfor fortæller du det først nu? Du kunne have stoppet Dawlish for længe siden, hvis du var gået til Ministeriet med dine oplysninger.”

Malfoy hvilede fingerspidserne mod hinanden og stirrede ind i den orangegule flamme, der svajede i toppen af stearinlyset.

”Dawlish blev renset efter krigens afslutning. Min viden om hans tidligere gerninger ville ikke have ændret på noget som helst, så længe Ministeriet godtog hans påstand om, at han havde været under _Imperius_ -forbandelsen.”

”Du kunne have delt din mistanke med efterforskningsafdelingen efter overfaldet på Davies,” påpegede hun.

”Men så ville jeg ikke have været i stand til at udnytte din åbenlyse desperation, ville jeg vel?”

Hermione måbede. Hun vidste ikke, om hun havde lyst til at få så uhæmmet et indblik i Malfoys forskruede hjerne. Alligevel kunne hun ikke lade være med at fortsætte sine spørgsmål:

”Du er altså fuldkommen ligeglad med, at folk kunne have mistet livet, fordi du undlod at fortælle Ministeriet om gerningsmanden?”

”Personerne var Mugglerfødte,” svarede han blot.

”Så du hader altså stadig folk som mig?”

”’Had’ er et stærkt ord. Lad os hellere sige, at deres skæbne er mig ligegyldig.”

Hun sukkede. Selv under påvirkning af Veritaserum var hans svar kryptiske.

”Men du er tilhænger af fuldblodsideologien, selv nu, efter krigen er overstået? Du mener, at mugglerfødte er underlegne i forhold til magikere med ...” – hun kunne næsten ikke få sig selv til at sige ordene – ”... med _rent_ blod i årerne?”

”Bestemt.”

”Så du mener også, at _jeg_ er underlegen?”

”Du er mugglerfødt, er du ikke?”

”Jeg var den dygtigste på min årgang.” Hun rankede sig på stolen. ”Jeg overgik din søn til hver eneste eksamen. Det beviser vist, at jeg er alt andet end underlegen.”

”Jeg kan ikke benægte dit faglige talent, men det ændrer ikke på det faktum, at du og jeg aldrig bliver ligemænd.”

Hermione pressede læberne sammen.

”Gamle overbevisninger dør åbenbart ikke så let,” mumlede hun mørkt.

”Men visse ændringer kan forekomme.” Et lille smil krusede pludselig hans ene mundvig. ”For eksempel finder jeg det ikke længere nødvendigt at ty til ekstremiteter for at hævde mine holdninger.”

Hun undertrykte trangen til at fnyse af foragt.

”Det glæder mig at vide, at du ikke længere går ind for decideret nedslagtning af Mugglerfødte, men hvis du tror, at det ændrer på min opfattelse af dig, så tager du fejl.”

Malfoys dæmpede klukken fik hende til at rynke brynene.

”Der er noget, du har misforstået, Miss Granger. Jeg ønsker hverken at opnå din sympati eller forståelse. Forudsætningen for et sådant ønske ville være, at jeg nærede agtelse for dig, hvilket jeg ikke gør.”

Hun havde ikke behøvet at bruge Veritaserum på ham for at vide, at han mente, hvad han sagde. Udtrykket i hans øjne var sandhed nok. Hun så bort.

”Du virker skuffet,” kommenterede Malfoy. ”Hvorfor er du så optaget af, hvad jeg synes om dig?” 

Hermione kunne ikke lide, at det pludselig var _ham_ , der stillede spørgsmålene.

”Det er jeg heller ikke,” sagde hun afværgende.

Hun kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, at Malfoy stadig smilede. Irritationen dunkede gennem hendes blod. Uanset hvor meget hun end prøvede at benægte det, så betød hans syn på hende _noget,_ og manden vidste det. 

”Det er ved at blive sent,” sagde hun for at lukke samtalen. ”Jeg tror, det er på tide, at vi begiver os hver til sit.”

Hun rejste sig fra stolen og begyndte at samle sine ting sammen. Med en hurtig håndbevægelse signalerede hun til bartenderen, at bordet var klar til at blive ryddet.

”Jeg er taknemmelig for, at du overholdt din del af aftalen, Mr. Malfoy. Dine informationer vil uden tvivl være med til at redde menneskeliv.”

Malfoy, der var i færd med at trække en sort handske ned over sin blege hånd, smilede koldt.

”Det glæder mig.”

Harmen skød gennem Hermione. Hun strammede grebet om det tørklæde, hun holdt i hænderne. Sandhedsserummets virkning måtte have aftaget nu, hvis han var i stand til at fortælle så åbenlys en løgn.

”Der er ingen grund til at se så fortørnet ud, Miss Granger. Det fryder mig skam, at jeg har kunnet bidrage til, at vi alle kan leve trygt og godt i vores _fælles_ samfund.”

Det var en åbenlys provokation. Hun nægtede at bide på krogen.

”I så fald er der håb for dig endnu. Nu må du have mig undskyldt.” Hun viklede tørklædet om halsen. ”Jeg må hjemad, inden mørket falder på.”

Hun forlod Den Stejlende Hippogriff uden at værdige ham yderligere opmærksomhed.


	4. Tjenester

”Du må love mig, at du aldrig beder mig om sådan noget her igen, Hermione.”

Angelina Johnsons mørke øjne var fulde af alvor.

Hermione proppede sagsmappen, som Angelina netop havde rakt hende, ned i tasken.

”Det lover jeg. Tro mig, jeg ville ikke have bedt dig om det, hvis ikke det var _virkelig_ vigtigt.” Hun lukkede omhyggeligt tasken, der nu indeholdt oplysningerne om John Dawlish’ retssag. ”Jeg er nødt til at kende så meget som muligt til sagen, hvis jeg skal have nogen som helst chance for at –”

Angelina bremsede hende med en håndbevægelse.

”Det er bedst, hvis du ikke fortæller mig, hvad du skal bruge oplysningerne til. Faktisk er det bedst, hvis vi lader, som om det her aldrig er sket.”

”Okay. Men inden vi glemmer alt om, hvad der lige har fundet sted, så lad mig i det mindste have lov til at sige tak.”

Angelina sendte hende et nervøst smil.

”Det var så lidt.”

”Nej. Det var det ikke. Det var meget at bede dig om. _For_ meget. Men jeg er glad for, at du gjorde det alligevel.”

Hun var udmærket klar over, hvor stor en risiko Angelina havde løbet ved at duplikere dokumenter fra Ministeriets arkiver. Hvis nogen opdagede det, ville hun blive fyret øjeblikkeligt.

Angelina trak på skuldrene.

”Tjah. Jeg _er_ jo en Gryffindor. Fra tid til anden får jeg lyst til at gøre noget dumdristigt.”

Hermione forsøgte at smile, men det lykkedes ikke. Hun havde mest af alt lyst til at skynde sig hjemad, inden nogen opdagede, at hun befandt sig i en afdeling af Ministeriet, hvor hun så absolut ikke havde noget at skulle have bestilt. Alligevel blev hun siddende, hvor hun var. Hun kunne tydeligt mærke på Angelina, at hun havde noget mere at sige. Efter nogle sekunder kom det:

”Jeg er ked af at høre det med Ron.”

Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan Angelinas stemme bævede. Lige siden tabet af Fred havde hun været særligt sensitiv, når det kom til forhold, der endte pludseligt. Hun pillede ved en fjerpen uden at møde Hermiones blik.

”Hvis du har brug for at snakke med nogen …”

Hermione smilede sørgmodigt.

”Tak. Det betyder virkelig meget for mig.”

Angelina lagde fjerpennen fra sig og så op.

”George og jeg var ellers sikre på, at I havde det så godt sammen. Vi var overbevist om, at Ron snart ville fri, og -” Hun standsede sig selv, da hun så Hermiones reaktion. ”Undskyld. Det er dumt af mig at sige sådan noget.”

”Nej, det er okay,” løj Hermione. ”Det gør ikke noget.”

Det gjorde ondt at høre om, hvor skønt et par hun og Ron havde været i andres øjne, men hun kunne ikke tillade sig at blive sentimental lige nu. Hun rømmede sig.

”Nå, men jeg må hellere se at komme tilbage til mit kontor, så jeg kan få kigget på …”

Hun gestikulerede mod tasken. Angelina nikkede.

”Jeg håber, du kan bruge det til noget.”

”Det er jeg sikker på.”

Hun tog afsked og bad Angelina hilse George.

”Det skal jeg nok. Og du må hilse Ginny. Hun fortalte mig, at I skulle mødes senere i dag.”

Hermione nikkede. Hun lod hånden glide over tasken med det dyrebare indhold. Uanset hvor dristig Angelina påstod at være, var der ingen tvivl om, at hun kun havde skaffet kopien af Dawlish' sagsmappe, fordi Ginny havde presset på.

Hermione anede ikke, hvad hun skulle have gjort, hvis ikke hun havde haft en veninde som hende.

* * *

Hermione sad på sofaen i sin lejlighed. Med hænder, der skælvede af gruende forventning, tog hun Dawlish’ mappe op af tasken. Hendes blik dvælede ved blækskriften på det brune omslag, inden hun åbnede mappen og begyndte at bladre gennem de mange sider.

Først læste hun referatet af retssagen. Anklagerne mod Dawlish var, som hun havde forventet: mord, tortur og udlevering af fortrolige oplysninger til Ministeriets fjender. Dawlish havde gennem hele retssagen fastholdt, at han havde været underkastet _Imperius_. Utallige vidner var blevet indkaldt for at be- eller afkræfte den påstand.

Det overraskede Hermione, hvor mange der rent faktisk havde været involveret i sagen. Hun stødte på flere af sine kollegaers navne på listen over vidner. Størstedelen stod fast på, at Dawlish var uskyldig. Men også Neville Longbottoms bedstemor, Augusta Longbottom, var trådt op i vidneskranken, og hendes udlægning af Dawlish’ karakter adskilte sig markant fra de andres. Hun hævdede, at der ikke havde hvilet det mindste spor af Imperius-forbandelsen over Dawlish, da han var dukket op uden for hendes hus med det formål at tage hende til fange.

Hermione nåede enden af referatet. Hun tog en dyb indånding og vendte endnu en side.

Et kvalmende stød ramte hende i mellemgulvet. Hun var nået til de billeder, der illustrerede Dawlish’ forbrydelser. Selvom Malfoy tidligere havde antydet Aurorens brutalitet, kunne intet have forberedt hende på det, hun så. Forkrøblede lig fisket op af sumpede søer; forkullede kroppe, arrangeret på grotesk vis i høje stabler; Mugglere, hvis ansigter var maltrakteret til uigenkendelighed. Og sammen med de mange fotos lå en detaljeret beskrivelse af hver eneste af de døde.

Hun lagde mappen fra sig på sofabordet og rejste sig. Vaklende gik hun ud på badeværelset, hvor hun faldt på knæ og tømte sit maveindhold i toiletkummen. Hun kastede op, indtil der ikke var andet end syre tilbage. Smerten dunkede gennem hendes hoved. Hun spyttede et par gange i et forsøg på at få den sure smag ud af munden.

Malfoy havde haft ret. Aurorerne kunne umuligt have identificeret Dawlish’ forbandelse ud fra de lig, manden havde efterladt sig.

Hun kom på benene igen og gik hen til håndvasken. Efter at have plasket kold vand i sit svedige ansigt gik hun tilbage til stuen.

Hun lukkede mappen uden at se på billederne. Der var ikke grund til at se mere på dem.

Hun havde opnået det, hun ville: indsigt i anklagerne mod Dawlish samt et overblik over de personer, der havde vidnet i retssagen. Nu gjaldt det bare om at bevise, at Dawlish havde løjet. Hvis hun kunne få sagen genåbnet, havde hun brug for folk, der kunne bekræfte netop dette. Augusta Longbottom havde vidnet mod Dawlish før og ville sikkert med glæde gøre det igen, men der var brug for flere vidner, hvis juryen skulle overbevises. Det mest indlysende ville være at få Dawlish’ tidligere kollegaer til at vidne mod ham, men de fleste af dem befandt sig i en celle i Azkaban og havde ingen grund til at hjælpe hende. Der var selvfølgelig én, hun kunne spørge. Én, der havde vist sig bare en anelse samarbejdsvillig.

Lucius Malfoys blege, arrogante ansigt tonede frem for hendes indre blik.

Hendes indvolde vred sig i modvilje, mens hun overvejede muligheden.

Malfoy havde set Dawlish’ forbrydelser med egne øjne. Han var stadig en indflydelsesrig person i troldmandsverden. Folk lyttede til ham. Hvis han vidnede mod Dawlish, ville Auroren ryge i Azkaban med det samme. Men hun vidste af tidligere erfaringer, at Malfoy utvivlsomt ville forlange noget til gengæld for en sådan tjeneste. Og denne gang havde hun ikke noget at tilbyde ham.

Hun samlede mappen op fra sofabordet og gik ind på kontoret. Uanset hvor håbløs situationen lod til at være, blev hun _nødt_ til at spørge ham. Hun anbragte mappen på en hylde og satte sig ned bag sit skrivebord. Hurtigt dyppede hun en fjerpen i blækhuset og kradsede et par linjer ned på et stykke pergament. Brevet var kortfattet og formelt. Hun var dog ikke i tvivl om, at Malfoy ville opfatte desperationen i hendes ord. Hun sendte sin ugle af sted med beskeden og bad til, at han ville svare så snart som muligt.

Hendes bønner blev tilsyneladende hørt, for omkring en time senere hørte hun en let prikken mod ruden. Uglen var vendt tilbage fra Malfoys herregård. Dens næb hakkede utålmodigt mod glasset. Hun skyndte sig at åbne vinduet og løsne sedlen fra dens ben. Hun foldede det fine pergamentstykke ud og lod øjnene løbe over beskeden:

_Miss Granger_

_Din forespørgsel overrasker mig, vores seneste samtale taget i betragtning. Lad os diskutere sagen i enrum snarest muligt. Jeg foreslår, at vi mødes på Malfoy Manor i morgen eftermiddag. Skal vi sige ved 17-tiden?_

_LM_

Hermione læste brevet igennem to gange, inden hun lagde det fra sig. Umiddelbart lød Malfoys svar lovende, selvom der ikke var nogen tvivl om, at der stak noget under.

Hun sukkede.

Det her var måske den eneste chance, hun fik, for at overtale Malfoy. Hun var nødt til at gribe den. Hun lod endnu engang blikket løbe over blækbogstaverne, hvorefter hun foldede pergamentet sammen og lagde det i en skrivebordsskuffe.

* * *

Ginny, der havde indbudt sig selv til aftensmad, brød ud i et voldsomt hosteanfald, da Hermione fortalte hende om det forestående besøg på Malfoy Manor. Veninden hostede så voldsomt, at Hermione et øjeblik var bange for, at hun ville blive kvalt i sin spaghetti.

”Er du okay?”

Ginny rystede på hovedet, mens hun dunkede sig i brystet. Hermione skænkede hurtigt et glas vand op til hende, som hun tømte i store slurke. Efter et par sekunder lod hun til at have genvundet kontrollen over sig selv. Hun satte vandglasset fra sig.

”Hvad i alverden _tænker_ du på?”

”Hvad mener du?”

Ginny så på hende med røde, opspilede øjne.

”Det lyder, som om du planlægger at vandre frivilligt ind i løvens hule!”

”Jeg synes, du sagde, Malfoy var en slange,” kommenterede hun.

”Løver, slanger, bjergtrolde - det gør ingen forskel. Du kan _ikke_ stole på ham.”

Hermione knyttede hånden om en sammenrullet serviet.

”Det _ved_ jeg. Men jeg har brug for hans hjælp. Jeg har brug for, at han vidner mod Dawlish. Desuden kan der ikke ske noget ved at mødes med ham.”

”Men i hans eget hjem? Synes du ikke, at det virker lidt ... sært?”

Hermione så undrende på Ginny.

”Sært?”

”Du er én af de klogeste hekse i hele troldmandsverden, Hermione. Jeg er sikker på, jeg ikke behøver forklare dig, hvad det som regel betyder, når mænd inviterer kvinder hjem på deres private ejendom.”

Hermione mærkede sig selv rødme.

”Det har ikke noget med _sådan noget_ at gøre. Malfoy foreslog, at vi skulle mødes på hans herregård, fordi det er mere sikkert end steder som Den Stejlende Hippogriff.”

Ginny så ikke overbevist ud.

”Jeg bryder mig stadig ikke om det,” sagde hun og stirrede på sin halvspiste portion spaghetti.

Hermione lagde en hånd over venindens.

”Jeg skal nok være forsigtig.”

”Okay. Men du har bare af at sende mig en ugle, så snart du kommer tilbage derfra.”

Hun smilede og gav Ginnys hånd et klem.

”Det lover jeg.”

* * *

Mørke stråler af vand silede ned fra himlen.

Hermione hastede gennem regnen og skyndte sig hen til porten, der markerede indgangen til Malfoy-familiens ejendom. Tremmerne gik i opløsning, da hun passerede gennem dem. Hun vidste, at det kun lod sig gøre, fordi hun var inviteret. En tilfældig forbipasserende ville ikke kunne komme igennem. Der lød et metallisk ’klik’, da tremmerne atter materialiserede sig bag hende. Lyden fik hende til at gyse, men hun irettesatte hurtigt sig selv. Hun var på vej ind på Malfoys herregård. Ikke ind i et fængsel.

Hun nåede snart frem til hovedbygningen. Hendes fodtrin kastede et spøgelsesagtigt ekko gennem luften, da hun trådte indenfor. Der var tomt i entréen. Hun tog sin jakke af og hængte den på en kroget stumtjener. Mens hun ventede på modtagelsen, brugte hun lidt tid på at studere de kostbare malerier og forgyldte spejle på væggene. Malfoy-familiens rigdom både fascinerede og forargede hende. De mange fornemme genstande udgjorde unægteligt et smukt syn, men hun fandt den måde, hvorpå familien skiltede med sin rigdom, dybt forkastelig.

Hun foretrak, at folk udviste en smule ydmyghed.

Efter at have ventet forgæves i yderligere fem minutter besluttede Hermione sig for at finde Malfoy. Hun udvalgte en tilfældig dør og skubbede den op. Hendes fødder havde dog knap nok krydset dørtærsklen, før hun stivnede.

_Spisestuen._

Selvom hendes synsfelt havde været sløret af tårer og sorte pletter, sidst hun havde befundet sig herinde, kunne hun sagtens huske rummet. De polerede gulvbrædder. De høje stensøjler. Det hvælvede loft. Hendes blik gled over gulvet. Hun kunne huske det præcise sted, hun havde ligget, mens Bellatrix Lestrange havde tortureret hende. Rødglødende af raseri havde kvinden kastet _Doloroso_ -forbandelsen igen og igen, indtil Hermione havde troet, at hun ville blive vanvittig af smerten.

”Gode minder, ikke sandt?”

Det gav et sæt i hende. Hun snurrede rundt. Draco Malfoy stod lænet op ad væggen få meter fra hende. At dømme efter udtrykket i hans grå øjne mente han absolut ikke, at hun var velkommen.

”Hvad laver du her?” spurgte han surt.

”Jeg er kommet for at tale med din far.”

”Om hvad?”

”Om ... noget.”

Draco fnøs.

”Ja, det kan jeg godt regne ud.”

”Noget _vigtigt_. Jeg kan ikke fortælle dig, hvad det er.”

De grå øjne blev smalle.

”Jeg gad ellers godt vide, hvad en mudderblodstøs som dig skal tale med min far om. Han plejer ikke at have meget til overs for din slags.”

Hermione mærkede sit blod ulme.

”Lad være med at kalde mig det.”

”Hvad? _Tøs_?”

”Du ved, hvad jeg mener.”

Draco smilede hånligt.

”Jeg kan kalde dig, lige hvad jeg har lyst til.”

Hun rullede med øjnene.

”Ja, det kan du. Jeg var bare så naiv at tro, at du var blevet moden nok til at lade være.” Hun holdt en pause. ”Hvor er din far?”

”Hvorfor skulle jeg fortælle dig det?” Han skubbede sig fri af væggen. ”Har det her noget med hans stutterier at gøre? Lad mig gætte ... Du er kommet for at undersøge sagen, nu hvor vi endelig er sluppet af med Ackerley? Jeg kender din tendens til at snuse omkring og blande dig i alting, og du kan godt droppe det.”

Hun rystede på hovedet.

”Jeg mener det, Mudderblod.” Hans ansigt fortrak sig i en ubehagelig grimasse. ”Du holder dig væk fra os, forstår du det?”

”Draco, det her har _ikke_ noget med din fars stutterier at gøre. Jeg _hjalp_ ham rent faktisk i den sag. Det er min skyld, at anklagerne mod ham blev trukket tilbage.”

Draco trådte tættere på hende.

”Du mener måske, at jeg burde være taknemmelig, Granger? Er det dét, du siger? Det kan du godt glemme alt om. Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at udvise taknemmelighed over for en ækel –”

” _Draco_.”

Den blonde dreng stivnede, da stemmen skar gennem luften. Hans hoved svirpede til siden, og Hermione følte sig lettet over ikke længere at være genstand for hans had. Hun så ned mod den anden ende af spisestuen, hvor Lucius Malfoy netop var kommet til syne.

”God eftermiddag, Miss Granger.”

Hun besvarede hans hilsen med et nik.

”Tilgiv min søns uforskammethed. Han har det med at være ... hensynsløs til tider.” Han sendte Draco et skarpt blik, idet han krydsede spisestuegulvet. ”Du _burde_ vise taknemmelighed over for Miss Granger, Draco. Hun har trods alt hjulpet os ud af en yderst beklagelig knibe.”

Draco mumlede noget, hun ikke kunne høre. Så proppede han hænderne i lommen og luskede bort. Den ældre Malfoy fulgte ham med øjnene, indtil han forsvandt. Herefter trådte han hen til Hermione.

”Jeg beklager den manglende modtagelse,” sagde han. ”Dagens udgave af Profettidende fik mig til at glemme tiden.”

”Lad mig gætte: artiklen om de polske smuglere?”

Et sært udtryk bredte sig i Malfoys ansigt. Hvis Hermione ikke vidste bedre, ville hun have troet, han var imponeret.

”Korrekt, Miss Granger. Hvordan nåede du frem til den konklusion?”

”Jeg kunne forestille mig, at du var interesseret i deres metoder - fortiden taget i betragtning.”

Hendes øjne søgte gulvet, mens hun talte. Hun spekulerede på, om det var i dette rum, Ministeriet havde fundet forbudte objekter skjult under de tykke gulvbrædder.

Malfoy, der umuligt kunne have misforstået hendes hentydning, smilede køligt.

”Der er ingen grund til at hænge sig i fortidens fejltrin.”

Han gjorde tegn til, at hun skulle følge efter ham. De forlod spisestuen og fortsatte hen ad en lang gang fyldt med imponerende vægmalerier. Ingen af dem sagde noget. Efter et stykke tid følte Hermione, at hun var nødt til at bryde stilheden.

”Draco virker en smule anspændt,” kommenterede hun.

”Ja,” sagde Malfoy uden at se sig tilbage. ”Skilsmissen går ham på.”

”Det er jeg ked af at høre.”

”Din medfølelse overrasker mig. Så vidt jeg husker, har han aldrig behandlet dig særlig godt.”

”Jeg bryder mig stadig ikke om at se ham være ved siden af sig selv på den måde.”

”Han kommer over det,” sagde Malfoy blot.

De trådte ind i et rum, som Hermione bedømte, måtte være dagligstuen - eller i det mindste én af dem; bygningen var trods alt enorm. Ilden i pejsen blussede lystigt og kastede et varmt skær over de høje bogreoler, som strakte sig langs væggene. Hendes øjne løb nysgerrigt over titlerne på bøgerne, mens hun tog plads i den lænestol, Malfoy udpegede til hende.

”Nå, Miss Granger,” sagde han og lod sig glide ned i lænestolen overfor. ”Lad os diskutere den egentlige grund til, at du befinder dig her. Du er her ikke for at udtrykke din sympati med Draco, men fordi du ønsker noget af _mig_.”

”Ja.” Hermione var fast besluttet på ikke at tøve. ”Jeg vil have dig til at vidne mod Dawlish.”

”Du skrev i dit brev, at du regner med at kunne få sagen genåbnet. Du er vel klar over, at dette kun lader sig gøre, hvis der fremkommer nye beviser mod ham?”

”Dem kan jeg sagtens skaffe.”

”Og hvordan planlægger du så at gøre det? Du tænker vel ikke på at skygge ham, ligesom du skyggede Theodore Nott? Det ville være en tåbelig strategi. Hvis han opdager dig, ender du sandsynligvis som Roger Davies og Mary Cattermole - eller det, der er værre.”

”Jeg kan finde flere vidner. Det er jeg sikker på. Nogen må have set Dawlish og Davies tale sammen til festen.”

”Hvis nogen havde set noget, ville det være kommet frem under afhøringerne.”

”Hvad med Stoltenfuss?”

Malfoy hævede uforstående et bryn.

”Timm Stoltenfuss,” uddybede hun. ”Auroren. Han holdt vagt sammen med Dawlish under Ministeriets fest. Han må have bemærket det, hvis Dawlish var fraværende.”

”Selv hvis Dawlish forsvandt i en periode, har det ikke noget at sige. Han kunne have befundet sig hvor som helst.”

”Men hvis det kan bevises, at han var fraværende i præcis de minutter, overfaldet fandt sted?”

Hermione havde brugt det meste af natten på at vende og dreje situationen. Det kunne godt være, at Dawlish var blevet renset efter krigen, men hvis hun kunne få Stoltenfuss til at bekræfte, at kollegaen havde været fraværende i tidsrummet for overfaldet, ville det – kombineret med det faktum, at Dawlish’ tryllestav ikke blev undersøgt – måske være nok til at svaje Kingo. I så fald ville ministeren være _nødt til_ at undersøge Dawlish yderligere. Og når efterforskningsteamet først begyndte på det, ville det kun være et spørgsmål om tid, før han havnede bag tremmer.

”Nuvel,” drævede Malfoy. ”Jeg vil ikke benægte, at Stoltenfuss’ udsagn _muligvis_ kan bruges til at så tvivl om Dawlish’ uskyld. Men jeg tror næppe, det vil være nok til at få sagen genåbnet. Whisky?”

Han nikkede mod glaskaraflen, der stod på det lille bord mellem dem. Hun rystede på hovedet.

”Ellers tak.”

Malfoy skænkede et glas til sig selv, hvorefter han satte karaflen fra sig. Han lod den gyldenbrune væske snurre rundt i glasset.

”Der er stadig én ting, jeg ikke kan lade være med at spekulere over. Selv hvis det lykkedes dig at få Dawlish buret inde, er du så sikker på, at det ville være nok?”

Hermione rynkede panden.

”Hvad mener du? Han ville ryge i Azkaban.”

”At sidde indespærret i Azkaban er en mild skæbne, nu hvor Dementorerne ikke længere bevogter stedet.” En skygge gled over Malfoys blik, og hun var klar over, at han tænkte tilbage på sit eget ophold i troldmandsfængslet. ”Og du ønsker, at Dawlish skal _lide_ , ikke sandt?”

Hun åbnede munden for at protestere, men standsede sig selv. Det ville være så nemt at benægte det. At insistere på, at det eneste, hun ønskede, var retfærdighed. Men så flakkede billeder af flænset hud og maltrakterede lemmer gennem hendes hoved, og hun mærkede en ukarakteristisk bitterhed røre på sig i sit indre.

Hun mødte Malfoys blik.

”Jo. Jeg ønsker, at han skal lide.”

Det var forbløffende let at sige det højt. Måske fordi hun vidste, at Malfoy, der ikke ejede noget moralsk kompas, ikke ville dømme hende for udtalelsen.

Han smilede.

”Det tænkte jeg nok. Sjækelbolts beslutning om at bandlyse Dementorerne var tåbelig. De var den eneste grund til, at fængslet var frygtet.” Han tog en slurk af sit glas. ”Har du nogensinde oplevet effekten af en Dementor, Miss Granger?”

Spørgsmålet sendte en isning ned langs hendes rygrad.

”Ja.”

Hun tænkte tilbage på sit tredje år på Hogwarts, hvor Dementorerne havde lagt sig som en uigennemtrængelig mur omkring hende og Harry.

”Godt. Så har du mærket på egen krop, hvordan de suger glæden ud af deres omgivelser. Forestil dig at opholde dig sammen med dem hver dag. De fordærver hver eneste glimt af håb i dit indre, indtil det eneste, der er tilbage, er håbløshed og fortvivlelse. Til sidst er du blot en tom skal, der sidder i din celle uden virkelig at være til stede.”

Bevidstheden om, at han talte af personlig erfaring, fik hende til at slå blikket ned. Hun havde ikke lyst til at tænke på, hvad han havde oplevet i Azkaban. I nogle sekunder hørtes der ikke andet i rummet end flammerne, der knitrede i pejsen.

”Men nu er Dementorerne væk,” fortsatte han, ”og fangernes forhold er blevet markant forbedret på grund af Sjækelbolts blødsødenhed. Så selv hvis Dawlish bliver indespærret på livstid, kan jeg umuligt se, hvordan du kan være tilfreds med en sådan afgørelse.”

”Det bliver jeg nødt til at være.”

”Der _er_ andre muligheder for at straffe Dawlish.”

Hermione rystede af vrede over hentydningen.

”Hvis du tror, jeg _nogensinde_ kunne finde på at -”

”Slet ikke, Miss Granger. Jeg er klar over, at du aldrig kunne drømme om at tage sagen i egen hånd. Men jeg ved, hvad _jeg_ ville have gjort.”

Hun trak vejret dybt og prøvede at fatte sig.

”Så er det heldigt, at jeg ikke er dig.”

Malfoys læber krusede i et lille smil.

”Jeg tror, du ville ønske, at du var mig i lige præcis denne situation. Det ville give dig en ... permanent løsning på dit problem. Du er vel bekendt med antallet af fangeflugter fra Azkaban?”

Der var ingen grund til at svare på spørgsmålet. Hun kendte udmærket til statistikkerne, og det vidste han. På trods af at Ministeriet havde fordoblet antallet af fangevogtere, var antallet af undslupne fanger vokset eksplosivt, nu hvor Dementorerne ikke længere bevogtede fængslet.

”Selv hvis Dawlish bliver spærret inde, er det muligt, at det lykkes ham at bryde ud igen på et tidspunkt. Men jeg går ud fra, at det blot er en risiko, du og Mary Cattermole – og alle andre mugglerfødte – må lære at leve med.”

Hun åbnede munden for at komme med en vred kommentar, men standsede så sig selv.

”Hvorfor lige Mary Cattermole?” spurgte hun.

Det overraskede hende, at hun ikke havde stillet sig selv spørgsmålet før nu. Malfoy kiggede undrende på hende.

”Hvad mener du?”

”Davies giver mening. Han soler sig i troldmandsverdenens anerkendelse. Han er flere gange blevet udråbt som et symbol på Mugglerfødtes succes. Men Mary Cattermole er ikke kendt. Ingen ved, hvem hun er. Overfaldet på hende virker … tilfældigt i sammenligning med overfaldet på Davies.”

Malfoy trak på skuldrene.

”Logik gør sig ikke nødvendigvis gældende i forbindelse med forstyrrede individer som Dawlish. Min charmerende svigerinde havde eksempelvis ingen præferencer med hensyn til ofre. Hun pinte blot det første og den bedste Muggler, hun kom i nærheden af.”

Hermione rørte uroligt på sig ved tanken om Bellatrix Lestrange. Fra tid til anden så hun stadig kvindens maniske, sorte øjne for sig i sine drømme.

”Der må være en sammenhæng,” insisterede hun. ”Et eller andet form for _mønster_ –”

”Hvis der er, er jeg bange for, at _jeg_ ikke kan give dig den, Miss Granger. Jeg er ligeglad med Dawlish’ gøren og laden. Manden er dit problem, ikke mit. Der er kun én ting, jeg er interesseret i at vide: _Hvis_ du på mirakuløs vis formår at få genåbnet sagen, og Dawlish bliver slæbt i retten, hvorfor skulle jeg så stille mig op og vidne imod ham? _Hvorfor_ skulle jeg hjælpe dig?”

Hermione havde vidst, at spørgsmålet ville dukke op på et tidspunkt. Hun rettede sig op i stolen.

”Fordi det betyder, at jeg ville stå i gæld til dig.” Hun fugtede sine læber, der pludseligt føltes tørre. ”Jeg kan ikke give dig noget lige nu og her. Men hvis du hjælper mig, skylder jeg dig en tjeneste, som du kan benytte dig af engang i fremtiden.”

Det stred imod alle hendes principper, men hun havde intet andet at forhandle med. Malfoy så ind i ilden, der dansede i pejsen, mens han overvejede hendes tilbud. Han satte whiskyglasset fra sig på bordet.

”Det er en aftale.”

Hermione blinkede overrasket.

”Så jeg kan regne med, at du støtter mig?”

Han nikkede.

”Jeg giver dig mit ord. Hvis Sjækelbolt lytter til dig, og sagen bliver genåbnet, træder jeg op i vidneskranken og fortæller verden, hvad jeg ved om Dawlish.”

”Godt så.”

Hun kunne høre, at hun stadig lød en smule perpleks. Hun havde ikke forventet, at det ville gå så let. Nu hvor hun havde opnået det, hun ville, føltes situationen pludselig akavet. De sad stadig over for hinanden, men ingen af dem sagde noget. Den spruttende ild i pejsen fremhævede stilheden mellem dem. Hun så rundt i stuen.

”Nå. Nu hvor det er på plads, må jeg hellere se at komme hjemad.”

Hun gjorde mine til at rejse sig, men før hun vidste af det, havde Malfoy grebet hende om håndleddet. Han lagde hovedet en smule på skrå.

”Allerede?”

Hendes øjne gled automatisk hen på det sted, hvor hans hånd hvilede mod hendes hud. Berøringen var ikke ligefrem ubehagelig, og bevidstheden om dette gjorde hende utilpas.

”Jeg har arbejde, der venter.”

”En skam.” Han slap hende. ”Men tillad mig i det mindste at følge dig ud.”

Af almindelig høflighed accepterede hun hans tilbud.

De tog afsked ved herregårdens udgang. Hermione skyndte sig væk derfra, opsat på at transferere sig bort, så snart hun var nået på den anden side af porten.

Hun kunne stadig mærke Malfoys fingre brænde om sit håndled. Irriteret gnubbede hun ærmet mod huden i et forsøg på at få det til at stoppe. Hun genkaldte sig Ginnys ord om mænd, der inviterede kvinder hjem på deres private ejendom, men kunne ikke lade være med at rulle med øjnene ad sig selv.

Malfoy havde kun rørt hende for at bringe hende ud af fatning. Netop dette lod til at være en af hans yndlingsbeskæftigelser.

Hvad angik hendes egen reaktion, var der noget, der kunne tyde på, at hun var ved at blive desperat. Ginny havde haft ret den aften til festen. Det var flere måneder, siden nogen sidst havde rørt ved hende. Ron havde selvfølgelig forsøgt i månederne op til bruddet, men hun havde afvist ham. Måske skulle hun have fulgt venindens råd og udvalgt sig en fyr til festen. Hun ville med glæde have gjort det, hvis det havde kunnet hindre hendes hjerte i at hoppe på den faretruende måde, det havde gjort, da Malfoys fingre hvilede mod hendes håndled.

Hun sukkede træt.

Med en hurtig bevægelse fandt hun tryllestaven frem og transfererede sig bort.

* * *

Hjemme i lejligheden skrev hun til Ginny og fortalte i korte træk om sit besøg på herregården. Dernæst skrev hun et brev til Timm Stoltenfuss, hvori hun udtrykte et ønske om at diskutere nogle af de hændelser, der havde fundet sted under Ministeriets fest. Efter at have sendt sin ugle af sted med begge breve lagde hun sig på sofaen og stirrede op i loftet.

Nu var der ikke andet for end at vente.


	5. Møder

En lavmælt klirren fyldte stuen, da Timm Stoltenfuss satte bakken med kaffekopper fra sig. Han skævede ned mod den dampende, sorte væske.

”Mælk? Sukker?”

Hermione smilede.

”Ellers tak.”

Hun befandt sig i Timm Stoltenfuss’ hjem i det centrale London. Stoltenfuss, der havde været positivt stemt over for idéen om at mødes, havde insisteret på, at Hermione kom og besøgte ham og hans kone i deres hjem. Lige fra det øjeblik, hun var trådt ind det lille rækkehus, var hun blevet opvartet i en sådan grad af Auroren og hans kone, at det næsten gjorde hende pinligt berørt.

Hun foldede hænderne i skødet.

”Du havde ikke behøvet at stille så meget an, Timm.”

”Årh, det er ingenting. Det er ikke så tit, jeg får gæster.”

”Det er du selv skyld i,” lød det ude fra køkkenet. Stoltenfuss’ kone trådte ind i stuen med nogle småkager på et fad. Hun så på Hermione. ”Jeg har sagt til ham hundrede gange, at det ikke skader at være en smule social. Men nej - han vil hellere bruge al sin tid på at arbejde.”

”Arbejdet kommer i første række.”

”Det ved jeg, min kære.” Kvindens blik blev mildt. ”Du ville ikke være halvt så god en Auror, hvis ikke det var tilfældet. Men det kunne nu alligevel være sundt for dig at få andre venner end gamle Ludvig her.”

Hun gestikulerede mod et udstoppet troldehoved, der hang på væggen. Stoltenfuss brummede lavt som svar. Efter at have opfordret Hermione til at tage en småkage forlod kvinden stuen. Stoltenfuss satte sig ned. Der var stille i nogle sekunder.

Hermione nikkede mod troldehovedet.

”Et trofæ?” spurgte hun i et forsøg på at bryde tavsheden.

”Hva’? Nej. Det er min kones. Hun samler på dem. Du skulle se den fyr, der hænger ude på vores badeværelse.”

Hermione smilede anstrengt. Stoltenfuss lod heldigvis ikke til at bemærke det. Han kløede sig i skægget og rakte ud efter en kaffekop.

”Nå … festen, siger du?”

”Ja. Jeg havde håbet, vi kunne snakke om det, der skete.”

Hermione tøvede. Hun vidste, hun skulle være påpasselig med, hvad hun sagde. Hvis Stoltenfuss fik mistanke om, at hun var ved at efterforske sagen på egen hånd, ville han næppe fortælle hende noget.

”Det var mig, der fandt Davies,” begyndte hun, ”så det fylder en del i min bevidsthed. Jeg tænkte, at det kunne hjælpe at snakke hændelserne igennem med en, der også var til stede den aften.”

”En klog beslutning. Det er aldrig godt at gå alene med den slags.”

Hun vidste, at han talte af erfaring.

”Jeg kan stadig se ham for mig.” Hun holdt en lille pause. ”Det var så brutalt.”

”Efter hvad jeg har hørt, var der tale om en usædvanligt stærk form for mørk magi.”

Han tog en slurk af sin kaffe, og Hermione, der indså, at hun endnu ikke havde rørt sin egen kop, gjorde det samme. Hun nippede til kaffen og rømmede sig en smule.

”Måske er det mig, der er naiv, men jeg havde håbet, at den slags ville stoppe efter krigen.”

Stoltenfuss’ blik blev mørkt af alvor. ”Der vil altid være folk, der praktiserer magi med henblik på at skade andre.”

”Desværre.” Hun satte koppen fra sig. ”Og nu er der sket endnu et overfald. Det er næsten ikke til at holde ud at tænke på.”

Han nikkede.

”Mary Cattermole.”

”Profettidende skrev, at der sandsynligvis er tale om den samme gerningsmand,” kommenterede hun.

”Det er også min opfattelse. Overfaldenes karakter indikerer i høj grad, at de blev begået af den samme person. Mrs. Cattermole var heldig, at hun slap med livet i behold. Og det samme var Davies.” Han var tavs et øjeblik. ”Det var godt, du fandt ham den aften. Vi har ikke råd til at miste folk som ham.”

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at studse over hans tonefald.

”Kender du ham?”

”Ikke personligt, men jeg underviste ham på Auror-akademiet for nogle år siden og var ofte til stede under hans træning. Allerede dengang var han et stort talent. Han bestod alle eksamener med glans.”

”Talte du med ham til festen?”

”Kun ganske kort, da han ankom. Jeg holdt vagt ved indgangen hele aftenen. Det var kun Dawlish, der patruljerede i ny og næ.”

Hun måtte anstrenge sig for at bevare et neutralt ansigtsudtryk. Så Dawlish havde gået runder i salen under arrangementet. I så fald ville han have haft rig mulighed for at snige sig væk fra menneskemængden og ind i den mørke gang for at overfalde Davies.

Hun tog en dyb indånding.

”Hvis bare nogen havde set noget. Ét eller andet, der kunne pege Aurorerne i retning af gerningsmanden …”

”Jeg er sikker på, at efterforskningsteamet vender og drejer hvert et spor. De skal nok finde ham.”

”Selvfølgelig. Men …” Hun tøvede. Stoltenfuss var en intelligent mand. Måske ville det være en fordel at høre hans mening om teorien. ”Men jeg kan ikke lade være med at føle mig særligt udsat, så længe han er på fri fod. Først Davies. Så Mary Cattermole. Noget kunne tyde på, at gerningsmanden kun går efter Mugglerfødte.”

”Det er svært at sige efter blot to overfald.” Stoltenfuss gned sig i skægget. ”Davies og Mary Cattermole kunne også have haft en anden forbindelse til hinanden.”

”Hvad mener du?”

”Der er mange andre muligheder end blod. De kunne være venner, have de samme bekendte. Måske havde de en affære.”

”En affære?” Hun holdt en lille pause. ”Kunne overfaldene være blevet begået af en jaloux ægtemand?”

Auroren trak på skuldrene.

”Du ville blive overrasket over, hvor ofte gerningsmanden og offeret kender hinanden. Mordforsøg er tit et udslag af intense følelser.”

Hermione overvejede muligheden. Kunne det have været Mr. Cattermole? _N_ _ej._ Der var stadig én ting, der ikke gik op: forbandelsen. Kun personer, der havde haft med Stephen Nott at gøre, kendte til den.

”Jeg tror ikke, der er grund til bekymring, Hermione.” Stoltenfuss sendte hende et beroligende smil. ”Men hvis du føler dig utryg, skal jeg gerne sørge for, at et par af mine kollegaer holder din lejlighed under opsyn det næste stykke tid.”

Hun rystede på hovedet.

”Det er venligt af dig at tilbyde, men det kan jeg umuligt forlange. Desuden er der ingen, der siger, at min teori holder stik.”

”Hvad med Potter? Kan han ikke kigge forbi fra tid til anden?”

”Harry har travlt med at opspore Thorfinn Rowle for tiden. Jeg kan ikke bede ham om at holde pause fra så vigtig en opgave bare for at se til mig.”

Stoltenfuss lænede sig tilbage i stolen. Hans øjne blev fjerne.

”Rowle,” brummede han. ”Jeg var i nærkamp med det store brød under Den Første Troldmandskrig. Han er ikke til at spøge med. Har jeg nogensinde fortalt dig om dengang, vi overraskede ham og tre andre Dødsgardister i Den Forbudte Skov?”

Hermione, der kendte Stoltenfuss’ tendens til at blive opslugt af beretninger om fortiden, så ingen måde at slippe udenom.

”Nej. Hvad skete der?”

Auroren kastede sig straks ud i den dramatiske fortælling. Hun tog en småkage, vel vidende at der kom til at gå mange minutter, før hun fik mulighed for at forlade rækkehuset.

* * *

Nu hvor Timm Stoltenfuss havde bekræftet Dawlish’ periodiske fravær i løbet af festen, var Hermione i tvivl om, hvordan hun skulle gå frem. Oplysningerne var værdifulde, men de var trods alt bare _oplysninger_. Hun havde stadig ingen konkrete beviser, der kunne knytte Dawlish direkte til forbrydelsen. For at få friske øjne på sagen skrev hun til Ginny, som foreslog at mødes efter weekendens Quidditch-kamp for at snakke tingene igennem.

Lørdag eftermiddag befandt Hermione sig derfor på Bodmin Moor stadion i Cornwall sammen med et utal af Holyhead Harpies-tilhængere. Hun sad og frøs på én af hjemmeholdets tribuner og følte sig en smule malplaceret i den grønklædte hob. Quidditch havde aldrig sagt hende særlig meget, men eftersom hun vidste, hvor meget det betød for Ginny, at hun var til stede, blev hun trofast siddende. Hun havde endda iført sig et Harpies-halstørklæde i solidaritet.

Efter nogle minutter kom de syv spillere fra Holyhead Harpies flyvende ind på Quidditch-banen. Bragende klapsalver brød ud blandt publikum ved synet af holdet, og Hermione måtte dukke sig for at undgå at blive ramt af et flag, der piskede gennem luften. Få sekunder senere lød der et tilsvarende bifald fra den modsatte tribune, da modstanderholdet kom til syne. Syv spillere iklædt Puddlemere Uniteds karakteristiske marineblå farver kom susende gennem luften i en V-formation.

Hermione rykkede en smule frem på sædet, mens hun ærgrede sig over, at hun ikke havde taget en pude ved indgangen ligesom de rutinerede fans. Hun satte omnikikkerten for øjnene og prøvede at følge med under kommentatorens præsentation af de to holds spillere. Hurtigt fik hun øje på Ginny, der slog en dramatisk saltomortale i luften, idet hendes navn blev nævnt.

Hermione vendte blikket mod grønsværen, hvor dommeren kom slæbende med en trækasse. Han steg på kosten og sparkede møjsommeligt kassen op. Fire bolde skød til vejrs, og den skingre lyd af fløjten markerede, at kampen nu var i gang.

Spillerne drønede forbi hinanden med en hastighed, der reducerede dem til blå og mørkegrønne fartstriber. Folk viftede med flag og brølede begejstret. Det var tydeligt, at der var tale om en vigtig kamp. Der var fyldt på tribunerne, og stemningen var elektrisk. Selvom Hermione ikke delte de øvrige tilskueres entusiasme, kunne hun ikke lade være med at smile, da Ginny fangede Tromleren og sendte bolden gennem en af modstanderens målringe og sikrede holdet en føring på ti point.

Minutterne gik, og kampen bølgede frem og tilbage. Holyhead Harpies førte fortsat, men hvis Puddlemere Uniteds søger fangede Lynet, ville forspringet ikke betyde noget. Hermione havde svært ved for alvor at blive opslugt af spillet. Normalt stod Ron ved hendes side og pegede og forklarede, men uden hans supplerende kommentarer begyndte det hele at kede hende en smule. Hun rettede omnikikkerten mod den magiske pointtavle. Der var gået tyve minutter. Hun håbede ikke, at kampen ville trække ud i flere timer, sådan som Quidditch-kampe sommetider gjorde. Den længste kamp i troldmandshistorien havde – ifølge det, som Harry engang havde fortalt hende – varet tre måneder. Forhåbentligt kom det ikke så vidt i dette tilfælde.

Hun sukkede og skulle lige til at sænke kikkerten, da hun bemærkede noget, der fik hende til at trykke den tættere mod øjnene. Henne bag pointtavlen, i logen, så hun to personer stå og tale sammen. Først troede hun, at hun havde set forkert, men nej – hendes første antagelse havde været korrekt.

Det var helt sikkert dem, hun troede, det var.

* * *

”Lucius Malfoy og Astoria Greengrass?”

Hermione nikkede. Ginny, der var kommet ud af omklædningsrummet få minutter forinden, børstede sit våde hår tilbage over skuldrene. Hendes øjne skinnede stadig oven på Holyhead Harpies’ sejr.

”Og du er sikker på, at det var dem?”

”Helt sikker. De stod sammen oppe i logen.”

Ginny fnøs.

”Selvfølgelig. Almindelige tribunepladser er ikke gode nok for typer som dem. De skulle jo nødigt risikere at mænge sig med _pøblen_.” Hun vrængede det sidste ord. ”Fulgte de i det mindste med i kampen?”

”Nej. De var fordybet i samtale. Og det lod ikke til, at de ville have, at andre skulle høre, hvad den drejede sig om.”

Hun genkaldte sig, hvordan Malfoy og Astoria havde stået bag en række forgyldte stole på god afstand af de øvrige personer i logen. Kikkertens begrænsede zoomfunktion havde ikke tilladt hende at få et ordentligt billede af deres ansigtsudtryk, men hun havde kunnet fornemme på Astorias kropssprog, at kvinden havde været anspændt.

”Typisk.” Ginny tog sin taske over skulderen. ”De køber sig til de bedste pladser på hele stadion, og alligevel formår de ikke at værdsætte en god Quidditch-kamp, når de ser den … ”

”Jeg ville ønske, jeg vidste, hvad de talte om,” mumlede Hermione. ”Det virkede ret vigtigt.”

”De diskuterede sikkert, hvor meget af Malfoy-formuen Astoria har krav på, nu hvor hun og Draco skal skilles.”

En Harpies-spiller – målvogteren, så vidt Hermione kunne bedømme – trådte ud af omklædningsrummet. Ginny omfavnede hende og roste hendes spil under dagens kamp, hvorefter hun atter vendte sig mod Hermione.

”Der er selvfølgelig også en anden mulighed.”

”Hvilken?”

Ginnys øjne blev smalle.

”Der har længe gået rygter om, at Astoria havde en affære. Det ville ikke overraske mig, hvis det var med Malfoy senior.”

”Du har vist læst for mange af Rita Rivejerns sladderklummer,” kommenterede Hermione.

”Hvad? Jeg synes da, det lyder meget plausibelt. Han lagde an på dig, gjorde han ikke? Noget kunne tyde på, at han har en svaghed for yngre hekse. Ikke så mærkeligt, at Narcissa stak af sydpå.”

Hermione mærkede sig selv rødme.

”Han lagde _ikke_ an på mig.” Hun tog sig selv i at gnubbe sit håndled og indstillede med det samme bevægelsen. ”Og desuden så det ikke ud til, at de flirtede.”

På et tidspunkt i løbet af samtalen havde Malfoy ganske vist lænet sig ind mod Astoria og hvisket noget i hendes øre. Øjeblikket havde virket … intimt, men at dømme efter Astorias reaktion havde hun ikke brudt sig om det, for hun havde trukket sig væk med et ryk og efterfølgende forladt logen i al hast. Hermione havde prøvet at følge hende med kikkerten i takt med, at hun bevægede sig ned ad de mange trapper, men havde hurtigt mistet hende af syne.

”Astoria virkede …” Hun overvejede sit ordvalg. Vred? Forskræmt? Forarget? Det havde været svært at vurdere på så lang afstand. ”… _oprørt_ over et eller andet, han sagde, for hun fik pludselig travlt med at komme væk.”

”Det er den effekt, Malfoy-mændene har på folk,” sagde Ginny tørt.

”Jeg mener bare, at hendes opførsel ikke ligefrem tyder på, at de har en affære.”

”Du har nok ret. Og hvis de virkelig _havde_ noget kørende, ville de sørge for ikke at blive set sammen i offentligheden før efter skilsmissen.”

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Hvis Ginny en dag opgav sin karriere inden for Quidditch, kunne hun sikkert blive en glimrende journalist for _Alt for Heksene._

”Det var egentlig slet ikke det, jeg ville tale med dig om,” skyndte hun sig at sige, inden veninden kastede sig ud i flere teorier. ”Jeg havde håbet på, at vi kunne diskutere … Du ved …”

Ginny nikkede.

”Selvfølgelig.”

Hun hankede op i tasken. De forlod gangen og fortsatte op ad en trappe, der førte mod stadions udgang.

”Jeg er langt fra ekspert,” sagde Ginny, som på trods af den intense Quidditch-kamp besteg trinene med forbløffende lethed, ”men jeg ved, hvad Harry plejer at sige: Start med det basale.”

Hermione så sig over skulderen for at sikre sig, at ingen lyttede med.

”Ja. Jeg har en mistænkt og et motiv, men ingen konkrete beviser.”

”Hvad med vidner? Det kan godt være, at der ikke var nogen, der så overfaldene ske, men måske er der nogen, der har set noget andet, som kan være relevant.”

Hermione sukkede.

”Jeg ville gerne undersøge det. Tro mig. Men hvis jeg begynder at udspørge folk, der var med til festen, vil der ikke gå lang tid, før Kingo opdager, at jeg er i færd med at efterforske sagen på egen hånd.”

”… Og så kan du godt vinke farvel til din karriere i Ministeriet,” afsluttede Ginny.

Hermione nikkede tungt.

”Jeg fik nogle enkelte informationer ud af Stoltenfuss, men jeg kan ikke gøre mere end det lige nu uden at vække mistanke.”

De nåede udgangen og trådte udenfor. Der var næsten tomt for mennesker. En lille gruppe Puddlemere United-fans stod og hang langs muren, sandsynligvis i færd med at trøste hinanden oven på kampens resultat. Hermione sendte dem et medlidende smil. Ginny, som var knap så medfølende, knejsede med nakken.

De fortsatte ad en nedtrådt sti, der snoede sig gennem det øde hedelandskab. Ingen af dem sagde noget, så Hermione gik ud fra, at veninden var lige så tabt i tanker, som hun selv var.

”Hvad med Roger Davies?” spurgte Ginny efter nogle minutters tavshed.

”Hvad med ham?”

”Du kunne tale med ham. Høre hans version af begivenhederne den aften.”

Hermione stirrede modfaldent frem for sig.

”Hans minder om overfaldet er blevet slettet, så jeg tror ikke, jeg ville opnå noget ved det.”

”Man skal aldrig sige aldrig. Harry siger altid, at afhøringer er noget af det sværeste. Afhøringslederen kan let komme til at overse vigtige detaljer. Hvis du spørger Davies, kan han måske huske noget andet om aftenen, som du kan bruge - noget, som efterforskerne ikke har tillagt nogen betydning.”

Hermione tøvede. Det var et udmærket forslag. Der var bare ét problem:

”Selv hvis jeg ville, tror jeg ikke, jeg kunne komme i kontakt med ham. Han har haft skjult adresse siden overfaldet, og det samme har Mary Cattermole. Mine kollegaer i Auror-hovedkvarteret siger, at han sjældent går ud.”

”Så vidt jeg kan forstå, er han til tjek en gang om ugen på Skt. Mungos. Måske kunne du få fat på ham der?”

Hermione så himmelfaldent på veninden.

”Hvordan ved du det?”

”Profettidende. Jeg nærlæser altid sektionen om de kendte.”

”Og tak Merlin for dét.” Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile bredt. ”Det er en glimrende idé. Jeg kunne sagtens opsøge ham der. Det eneste, jeg behøver, er en god grund til at opholde mig på hospitalet, så min opførsel ikke virker for mistænkelig.”

Davies blev bevogtet af Aurorer døgnet rundt. Hvis hun kom vadende ind på Skt. Mungos med kurs direkte mod ham, ville de med det samme ane, at hun var ude på noget, og rapportere hendes adfærd videre til Kingo.

Ginny skævede til hende.

”Jeg håber ikke, du pønser på at få dig selv indlagt på en eller anden måde.”

”Bare rolig. Det skal jeg nok lade være med. Jeg sørger for at finde en mindre voldsom anledning.”

De fortsatte hen ad stien. Nogle meter fremme lå den bunke af sten, der markerede den magiske barriere, som skjulte stadionet for tilfældigt forbipasserende Mugglere. Når hun og Ginny havde passeret stenene, ville de kunne spektraltransferere sig bort. Hun fandt sin tryllestav frem og så, at Ginny havde gjort det samme.

”Hmm.” Veninden snurrede staven rundt mellem to fingre. ”Indtil du finder på noget, kan du jo starte med at undersøge det, du _har_ adgang til.”

Hermione rynkede brynene. Der gik et par sekunder, før det gik op for hende, hvad Ginny mente.

”Gerningsstedet.”

Ginny nikkede.

”Så vidt jeg ved, er det ikke længere spærret af.”

”Du har ret,” mumlede Hermione. ”Det er oplagt at starte der. Og det vil være en smal sag for mig at smutte forbi, når jeg alligevel er på arbejde.”

”Godt så. Nu hvor dét er afgjort, synes jeg, vi skal lægge sagen på hylden et par timer. Det er trods alt weekend.”

Hermione smilede. ”Hvis du insisterer.”

Luften omkring dem vibrerede, da de trådte gennem den magiske barriere. Hermione så sig tilbage. Der, hvor stadionet før havde befundet sig, sås nu kun den åbne hede.

Ginny lagde armen om hende.

”Jeg kender en god pub inde i Cornwall. Vil du med derind og fejre sejren?”

Normalt ville Hermione have afslået, men den sidste del af samtalen havde gjort hende opløftet. Hun kunne endelig øjne en mulighed for fremskridt.

”Tjah, hvorfor ikke?” Hun hev ud i sit Harpies-halstørklæde. ”Jeg er trods alt en dedikeret fan.”

Ginny lo og gav hendes arm et klem.

”Jamen hvad venter vi så på?”

Hun lod tryllestaven glide gennem luften, hvorefter de forsvandt med et _’plop’_.

* * *

Det gyldne gitter gled til side, og Hermione trådte ud af elevatoren. Frokostpausens ro havde sænket sig over Ministeriet. Bortset fra en praktikant, som kom hastende med pergamentruller i favnen, var gangen, hun stod på, mennesketom. Godt. Jo færre personer, der så hende på hendes lille udflugt, jo bedre.

Konferencesalen var aflåst, så hun var nødt til at tage en omvej hen til gerningsstedet. Det ville forsinke hende lidt, men ikke så meget, at hun ikke ville kunne nå tilbage til sit kontor, inden frokostpausen var ovre. Hun begyndte at gå og drejede efter nogle minutter til venstre og fortsatte ned ad en tilstødende gang. Bag de døre, hun passerede, hørtes muntre stemmer blandet med lyden af skramlende bestik. Hun spekulerede på, om nogen fra hendes afdeling ville bemærke hendes fravær ved frokostbordet. Selv hvis de gjorde, ville de sikkert blot tænke, at hun spiste for sig selv, sådan som hun havde fået for vane at gøre i ugerne efter overfaldet på Davies. Hun vidste godt, at det var asocialt, og at det gik imod hendes ambition om at lære kollegaerne bedre at kende, men hun havde brug for at være alene med sine tanker.

Hun drejede atter til venstre. Gangene på anden sal syntes at fortsætte i en uendelighed. Det mindede hende om de drømme, hun så ofte havde, hvor hun løb og løb uden at komme nogen vegne. Endelig nåede hun den massive dør, som hun vidste, ledte til det afsides område, hvor hun havde fundet Davies. Døren havde været forseglet under festen, men lige nu var den – konstaterede hun, idet hun trykkede håndtaget ned – ulåst. Hun skubbede den op og trådte gennem døråbningen.

Hendes fodtrin gav genlyd mod stengulvet, idet hun trådte ind på gangen. Det var en sær fornemmelse at være tilbage på stedet. Alting var, som det plejede. Det lignede enhver anden gang i Ministeriet med blussende lamper i loftet og mørke paneler langs væggene.

Det gav et sæt i hende, da en dør gik op, og en kvinde trådte ud på gangen. Hermione smilede høfligt til hilsen, men kvinden, som var travlt optaget af at nedskrible noget på en notesblok, lod ikke til at bemærke noget. Hun forsvandt ind ad en dør længere fremme lige så hurtigt, som hun var dukket op.

Hermione begav sig ned ad gangen og nåede snart det sted, hun havde befundet sig, da hun havde hørt Davies’ skrig skære gennem luften. Hun tøvede kortvarigt, men tvang sig selv til at fortsætte.

Da hun rundede hjørnet længere fremme, forventede hun næsten at se Davies ligge og forbløde for enden af korridoren, sådan som han havde gjort for halvanden måned siden. Men der var intet at se. Ikke én eneste plet eller ridse vidnede om den forbrydelse, som havde fundet sted. Her var skræmmende normalt. Lys faldt ind ad de fortryllede vinduer og fik støvkornene til at glimte søvnigt i luften. Den matte døsighed, der hang over stedet, forekom hende næsten absurd.

Hun trådte tættere på og så sig omkring uden at vide, hvad hun ledte efter. Hendes blik gled over loftet, væggene og det blanke stengulv, mens hun søgte efter _ét eller andet_ , der kunne give hende indblik i, hvad der var sket den aften. Kunne gerningsmanden have afsat et spor, som efterforskningsteamet havde overset? Kunne han have efterladt noget, uden at nogen havde bemærket det? Hun lod hånden løbe langs panelerne. Prøvende slog hun knoerne mod træet i den tanke, at der måske fandtes et hulrum inde bag, men nej – ingen genlyd. Hun rettede blikket mod gulvet. På det sted, hvor Davies havde ligget, var fliserne nu så blanke, at hun kunne spejle sig i dem. Hun stirrede på dem, som om de kunne give hende et svar, men det eneste, hun fik tilbage, var hendes eget slørede ansigtsudtryk.

”Leder du efter noget?”

Hun snurrede rundt.

Og stivnede på stedet.

John Dawlish stod for enden af korridoren og betragtede hende. Chokket over at se ham fik blodet til at vige fra hendes ansigt. Hun blinkede et par gange for at sikre sig, at det ikke var hendes fantasi, der spillede hende et puds, men der var ingen tvivl: Det _var_ ham. Der gik et stykke tid, før det gik op for hende, at han havde stillet hende et spørgsmål. Hendes mund åbnede og lukkede sig et par gange, før hun fik presset et svar ud.

”Nej - eller jo.” Hendes hjerne arbejdede på højtryk. ”Ikke noget. _Nogen_. Jeg leder efter Williamson. Har du set ham?”

Dawlish stirrede på hende. De blege øjne, der sad lidt for langt fra hinanden, ikke så meget som blinkede.

”Han spiser frokost på sit kontor som sædvanligt.”

Han var næsten udtryksløs i sin stoiskhed. Den tomme ro i hans stemme skræmte hende mere end noget andet.

”Nå, så kan jeg bedre forstå, at jeg ikke kunne finde ham.” Det dirrede i hendes mundvig, da hun fremtvang et smil. ”Tak.”

Til hendes forfærdelse slog han følge med hende, idet hun passerede ham.

”Nu skal jeg følge dig derhen.”

Hun stirrede stift frem for sig for ikke at møde hans blik. Indvendigt forbandede hun sig selv for ikke at have tænkt sig om. Hun kunne have sagt sig selv, at Dawlish ville holde stedet under observation i tilfælde af, at folk som hende kom snusende. Men nu var der ikke andet for end at prøve på at virke naturlig. Hun tænkte som rasende for at finde på et nogenlunde normalt samtaleemne, men Dawlish kom hende i forkøbet:

”Det er ikke ofte, man ser dig i denne del af Ministeriet,” konstaterede han.

Selv uden at se direkte på ham kunne hun fornemme ham som en gigantisk skygge i sin øjenkrog.

”Nej,” sagde hun blot.

”Sidst jeg så dig her, var –”

”Til festen?”

”Ja. En beklagelig aften.”

”Det må man sige.”

Hun kunne fornemme hans blik på sig, mens de gik. Lyden af deres fodtrin mod stengulvet forekom hende næsten øredøvende.

”Det var dig, der fandt Davies, ikke sandt?”

”Jo.” Hjertet hamrede kvælende inde bag hendes ribben. ”Og det var lige heromkring, så jeg bryder mig ikke rigtigt om at komme her længere, medmindre det er absolut nødvendigt.”

”Forståeligt.”

Hun havde nær gispet af lettelse, da det forgyldte skilt med inskriptionen _P. Williamson_ kom til syne. Dawlish åbnede døren og holdt den for hende. Hun nikkede til ham.

”Tak skal du have.”

Hun skyndte sig ind på kontoret.

”Det var så lidt.” En trækning løb over hans læber. ”Vi skulle jo nødig have, at du kommer på afveje.”

Hun fik et sidste glimt af de blege øjne, inden døren gled i med et _’klik’_.

Med svedige håndflader strøg hun håret væk fra ansigtet. Først da lyden af hans skridt var forstummet, kunne hun atter ånde. Hele hendes krop rystede oven på det uventede møde. Hendes ben føltes usikre, så hun måtte støtte sig til en bogreol, mens hun prøvede på at genvinde fatningen.

Det var ikke til at sige, om Dawlish havde fattet mistanke til hende. Der havde dog været en tvetydighed over hans sidste ord, som hun ikke brød sig om. Hun fik imidlertid ikke lejlighed til at tænke yderligere over bemærkningen, for i samme nu kom Williamsons ansigt til syne bag en polstret lænestol. De buskede øjenbryn fløj op i panden på ham.

”Hermione? Hvad i alverden laver du her?”

Hermione fugtede sine tørre læber, mens hun forsøgte at stable en forklaring på benene. 

”Jo, nu skal du høre …”


	6. Advarsler

”Dawlish?” Kingo Sjækelbolts blik var fyldt med skepsis. ” _John_ Dawlish?”

Hermione nikkede. Hun trådte tættere på ministerens massive skrivebord. Kingo, der havde indvilliget i et kort møde sent på eftermiddagen, så ud, som om han netop nu fortrød denne aftale.

”Jeg stødte på ham ved gerningsstedet i går,” fortsatte hun. ”Noget sagde mig, at han ikke brød sig om, at jeg befandt mig der.”

”Måske undrede han sig blot over, hvad du lavede der.”

”Spørgsmålet er, hvad _han_ lavede der.”

”Han arbejder der. Han har kontor på anden sal ligesom alle de andre Aurorer.”

”Hans kontor ligger langt fra gerningsstedet.”

”Det gør dit også,” påpegede Kingo.

Hans mistænksomhed kom ikke bag på hende, men hun havde sit alibi på plads:

”Jeg kom forbi ved et tilfælde. Jeg havde en teori, jeg gerne ville høre Williamsons mening om.”

Selvom hun havde været oprørt, var det lykkedes hende at bilde Williamson ind, at hun havde en ny vinkel på mordsagen ved Blagdon Lake. I hakkende vendinger havde hun fremlagt et argument for, at manden, som var blevet fundet i søen, ikke var blevet myrdet, men blot lokket ud i vandet af en Hinkypunk. Det havde ikke været hendes stolteste øjeblik.

”Du må da indrømme, det virker en smule mistænkeligt, at Dawlish holder stedet under opsyn,” blev hun ved. ”Især taget i betragtning af, at han er tidligere Dødsgardist.”

Kingo så ned i bordet og begyndte langsomt at massere sine tindinger.

”Hermione …”

Hermione, som kunne høre misbilligelsen i hans stemme, skyndte sig at afbryde ham:

”Du var til stede under hans retssag, var du ikke? Du ved, hvad han gjorde under krigen.”

Hun turde ikke sige mere i frygt for, at ministeren skulle regne ud, at hun havde set filerne i sagsmappen.

Kingo så op.

”Ja, jeg var til stede. Og jeg var med til at frikende ham for alle anklager.”

”Men hvad hvis det var en fejl?” Hun trådte endnu et skridt frem. ”Hvad hvis Dawlish rent faktisk _var_ skyldig? Jeg har talt med Stoltenfuss. Han siger, at Dawlish patruljerede med jævne mellemrum den aften til festen. Han kunne let have sneget sig væk et par minutter for at begå overfaldet på Davies.”

Ministeren sukkede.

”Dawlish har givet en detaljeret beskrivelse af sin vagt den aften. Da overfaldet fandt sted, befandt han sig sammen med Felix Rosier. Vi har adskillige vidner, der kan bekræfte det.”

”Det beviser ikke noget! Han kan have manipuleret med deres minder.” Hun trak vejret dybt og prøvede at lyde mere fattet. ”Jeg har talt med Lucius Malfoy. Han fortalte mig om Dawlish’ fortid, og han har informationer, der vil kunne kaste nyt lys over sagen. Han er klar til at vidne i retten, hvis bare –”

”Det er ikke faldet dig ind, at Malfoy muligvis har et udestående med Dawlish og ønsker at ramme ham af personlige årsager?”

Hermione blinkede. _Nej._ Det havde det faktisk ikke.

Kingo rejste sig fra sin stol.

”Hør, Hermione. Hvad end du tror om Dawlish, tager du fejl. Han var under Dødsgardisternes kontrol hele krigen. Han var _ødelagt_ , da det gik op for ham, hvad han havde gjort. Det har taget ham flere år at blive sig selv igen. Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at rippe op i mandens traumer ved at sætte ham under mistanke. Især ikke, når der ikke foreligger så meget som antydningen af et bevis.”

”Men –”

”Jeg forstår godt, at du er oprørt over overfaldene.” Han gik hen og stillede sig foran hende. ”Men du gør bedst i at blande dig udenom og lade efterforskningsteamet om at opklare sagen.”

”Det _kan_ jeg ikke.”

Kingos øjne blev hårde.

”Det bliver du nødt til. Du ved, hvad det får af konsekvenser, hvis du bliver ved med at grave i det her.”

Hentydningen kunne umuligt misforstås. Hun tog en dyb indånding. Øjeblikket var inde til at fremlægge det forslag, der var faldet hende ind tidligere på dagen:

”Så sæt mig på sagen.”

”Hvad?”

Hun rettede sig op.

”Sæt mig på sagen,” gentog hun. ”Det er den ideelle løsning for os begge. Jeg får mulighed for at efterforske forbrydelserne, og du slipper for at lægge øre til mine teorier.”

Kingo blev tavs.

”Du må da indrømme, at jeg er kompetent nok til at deltage i efterforskningen,” sagde hun, da stilheden fortsatte.

Alle i Ministeriet vidste, at hun havde opklaret mysterier på Hogwarts gennem hele sin skoletid og kæmpet mod Dødsgardister allerede som fjortenårig. Mange havde undret sig over, at hun havde valgt en karriere inden for Afdelingen for Kontrol og Regulering af Magiske Væsner i stedet for at uddanne sig til Auror.

”Ingen kan betvivle dine evner som heks, Hermione,” sagde Kingo endelig. ”Men jeg tror ikke, du vil egne dig til opgaven. Jeg kan ikke bruge en, der er forudindtaget.”

Hendes mund åbnede sig i protest.

”Jeg er ikke –”

”Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at sætte dig på sagen. Det står ikke til yderligere diskussion. Du har allerede blandet dig mere, end hvad godt er, så jeg foreslår, at du koncentrerer dig om arbejdet i din egen afdeling fra nu af.”

Kingo talte med den stålsatte myndighed, som hun kendte så godt. Det var lige meget, hvad hun sagde. Sagen var afgjort. Hun pressede læberne sammen og gjorde et kort nik.

”Udmærket. Så må vi håbe, at efterforskningsteamet snart gør fremskridt.”

Uden at sige mere forlod hun ministerens kontor.

* * *

Hermione vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle gøre.

Hun havde været sikker på, at hendes observation om Dawlish ville være nok til at få Kingo til at tage hendes mistanke alvorligt. Nu hvor det viste sig ikke at være tilfældet, var hun i tvivl om, hvordan hun skulle komme videre med sagen. Den eneste mulighed, hun kunne se, var at skygge Dawlish, men dette ville være det rene selvmord, mandens fortid taget i betragtning.

For at tænke på noget andet var hun begyndt at rydde op efter Ron. Han havde ganske vist været forbi lejligheden kort efter bruddet for at hente sine ting, men det gik op for hende, at han havde overset en del. Rundt omkring i krogene fandt hun spor efter ham: et par strømper under sengen, en stak støvede Quidditch-plakater oven på et skab, en håndfuld skakbrikker bag en pude i sofaen. I en af køkkenskufferne fandt hun Deluminatoren. Hjertet vred sig vemodigt i brystet på hende, mens hun betragtede den lille metalgenstand.

Hun samlede alle tingene i en pose og besluttede sig for at aflevere dem hos Harry og Ginny i weekenden.

Lørdag formiddag begav hun sig således af sted mod Harry og Ginnys lejlighed. På vej derhen slog hun et smut forbi Diagonalstræde. Hun skulle hente en bog, som hun havde bestilt dagen forinden. _Mysteriet om Egbert den Egenrådige - og andre Magiske Mordgåder._ Måske kunne det at læse om nogle af troldmandsverdenens mest berømte mordsager give hende idéer til, hvordan hun skulle komme videre med sit problem.

Efter at have kæmpet sig gennem Diagonalstrædes menneskemylder nåede hun endelig Addingtons Antikvariat. Den velkendte duft af læder og gammelt pergament slog imod hende, da hun trådte ind i butikken. Hun stillede sig hen til skranken og rømmede sig let.

”Jeg er her for at hente en bog.”

Ekspedienten, en gråhåret kvinde med runde briller, kiggede afventende på hende.

”Navn?”

Hermione var efterhånden kommet her så meget, at det overraskede hende, de ansatte ikke vidste, hvem hun var.

”Hermione Granger.”

Ekspedienten nikkede og gik ud i baglokalet. Hermione ventede tålmodigt. Efter et stykke tid kom kvinden tilbage med bogen, der var pakket ind i tykt, brunt papir. Hun rakte den til Hermione, som smilende tog imod den.

”Tak skal du have.”

Hermione betalte hurtigt for bogen og proppede den ned i posen. Hun vendte sig om for at forlade butikken, men nåede ikke mange meter, før hun stoppede op. Henne ved én af de mange reoler til venstre i lokalet stod Lucius Malfoy i færd med at studere en bog. Han måtte have kunnet mærke hendes blik på sig, for i samme nu så han op fra det falmede omslag. Hans bryn løftede sig en smule, hvorefter han bøjede hovedet til hilsen.

”God formiddag, Miss Granger.”

Han lagde hurtigt bogen fra sig og gik hen imod hende.

”Hvad laver du her?”

Hun var udmærket klar over, at det lød som en anklage.

”Det samme som dig. Finder bøger til min samling.”

Hendes øjne løb over titlen på de bøger, han bar under armen. _Middelalderens Magikere_. _Fredstraktater i det Fjerde Århundrede._ Hvor nødigt hun end ville indrømme det, havde han god smag.

Hun hankede op i posen, hun holdt i hånden, og sendte ham et stift smil.

”Jamen så håber jeg, du finder noget, du kan bruge. Jeg var egentlig på vej hen for at aflevere et par ting …”

Det var et tydeligt forsøg på at afslutte samtalen, inden den begyndte. Hun gjorde mine til at træde forbi ham, men han blokerede vejen for hende.

”Hvordan går det med detektivarbejdet?”

Hermione sukkede indvendigt. Hun burde have sagt sig selv, at han ikke ville lade hende slippe så let.

”Ikke særlig godt,” sagde hun blot.

”Jaså? Du var ellers så overbevist om, at du ville gøre fremskridt, sidst vi sås.”

Hun så væk.

”Jeg stødte på forhindringer.”

”Hvilke?”

Klar over, at det var uklogt at fortsætte samtalen på så åbent et sted, trådte hun ind mellem to bogreoler. Malfoy fulgte efter, så de begge var skærmet for de øvrige kunders blikke. Hun dæmpede stemmen.

”Kingo nægter at lytte til mig. Han har udelukket Dawlish for mistanke.”

Malfoy hævede et bryn. Han lagde bøgerne fra sig på en af de mange hylder.

”Det overrasker mig ikke. Så vidt jeg ved, arbejdede han tæt sammen med Dawlish under Cornelius Fudge. Selvfølgelig er han overbevist om mandens uskyld.”

Hermione flyttede vægten fra det ene ben til det andet. Hun hadede fornemmelsen af, hvor lidt plads der var i det snævre mellemrum mellem reolerne.

”Så længe han er afvisende over for min teori, er der ikke meget, jeg kan gøre.”

”Ikke andet end at vente.”

”På endnu et overfald, mener du.”

”Præcis.” Smilet på Malfoys læber fik hende til at dirre af vrede. ”Tiden går, og Dawlish slår måske snart til igen.”

Det behøvede hun ikke en påmindelse om.

”Lad os håbe på, det ikke sker,” sagde hun med tilkæmpet ro. Hendes blik søgte hen mod antikvariatets udgang. ”Nå, jeg må gå.”

Hun masede sig forbi ham og marcherede beslutsomt hen mod døren. Til hendes store irritation fulgte han efter hende, da hun forlod butikken.

”Du har travlt,” kommenterede han, mens de gik ned ad den mennesketætte gade.

”Jeg har nogle ting, jeg skal have ordnet.”

Hun satte farten op i et forsøg på at ryste ham af sig, men det lykkedes ikke. Hans øjne strejfede posen i hendes hånd.

”Du er ved at rydde op?”

Hun nikkede fraværende. Ikke at Malfoy forstod, hvad oprydning indebar. Hun var sikker på, at han aldrig havde ryddet op i sit liv. Den slags overlod han til sine husalfer.

”Jeg havde ikke gættet, at du var Quidditch-fan.”

Hun rynkede panden. Et kort øjeblik spekulerede hun på, om han måske havde set hende til kampen forleden, men så gik det op for hende, at hans blik var rettet mod plakaterne, der stak op af posen. Det glittede papir lyste i Chudley Cannons umiskendeligt orange farver.

”Det er Rons.”

Varmen skød op i hendes kinder, da hun indså sin fejl.

”Ah. Oprydning efter Weasley? Jeg var ikke klar over, at I to havde gjort det forbi.”

Hun ignorerede ham. Selvom hun holdt blikket rettet stift fremad, kunne hun høre på hans stemme, at han smilede.

”Det er altid godt at slippe af med dødvægt.”

Det var umuligt at afgøre, om han talte om Ron eller plakaterne, men det var også lige meget. Hun nægtede at diskutere sit kærlighedsliv med Lucius Malfoy.

”Mr. Malfoy, jeg har virkelig ikke tid til at snakke.”

”Det ærgrer mig.”

”Hvorfor?” Hun undgik med nød og næppe at støde ind i en mand, der kom gående med en stak koste i favnen. ”Jeg troede ikke, du brød dig om at blive set i selskab med Mugglerfødte.”

”Tværtimod. Det gavner mit omdømme at blive set sammen med folk som dig.”

Hun bekæmpede trangen til at rulle med øjnene. Selvfølgelig. Malfoy blev nødt til at omgås Mugglerfødte, hvis han skulle skabe en illusion om, at han havde forandret sig siden krigen. Hun sendte ham et blik fyldt med foragt.

”Jeg ville ønske, jeg kunne sige det samme.”

I et forsøg på at undslippe ham drejede hun ind ad en sidegade. Til hendes lettelse var der ingen mennesker her, hvilket gjorde det muligt for hende at trække vejret en anelse dybere. Hun fortsatte ind i en tilstødende gyde og var lige ved at tro, at hun havde hægtet ham af sig, da hun atter hørte hans hastige fodtrin bag sig.

”Miss Granger –”

Hun så sig tilbage over skulderen for at komme med en bemærkning, der ville sætte en endegyldig stopper for samtalen, men snublede i samme sekund over en løs brosten. Et lille udbrud undslap hende, og hun tabte posen, hvis indhold spredtes på jorden.

Hun sukkede. _Perfekt_. Som om situationen ikke var slem nok i forvejen.

Malfoy nåede op på siden af hende.

”Lad mig hjælpe dig.”

Hun overhørte hans tilbud om assistance og bøjede sig ned for at samle tingene op. Hjertet standsede i brystet på hende, da det gik op for hende, at der var noget, der manglede. Hendes blik løb søgende over brostenene, indtil hun endelig fik øje på det, hun ledte efter: Deluminatoren. Den lille genstand havde kuret hen ad jorden og været faretruende tæt på at ryge ned gennem en kloakrist. Hun samlede den hurtigt op og proppede den i lommen.

Hun og Rons kærlighed … direkte ned i kloakken. Det ville ellers have været et billede, der umuligt kunne misforstås, tænkte hun, mens hendes fingre fulgte konturerne af objektet gennem stoffet.

Ud af øjenkrogen fornemmede hun, hvordan Malfoy var i færd med at rulle Quidditch-plakaterne sammen og anbringe dem i posen. Hun skulle netop til at samle sin nyindkøbte bog op, da hans behandskede hånd lukkede sig om hendes håndled.

”Vent.”

Han stillede posen fra sig op ad en lygtepæl. Hun rynkede brynene.

”Hvad?”

Han stirrede på bogen på jorden. Indpakningen var gået op, og læderomslaget kunne skimtes gennem det brune papir.

”Er det den bog, du netop købte?”

”Ja.”

”Du vil gøre klogt i ikke at røre ved den.”

”Hvorfor?”

”Noget siger mig, at det ikke er en hvilken som helst bog.”

Hun himlede med øjnene.

”Du har ret. Det er en meget _sjælden_ bog om berømte mordsager, som kun fås i et begrænset oplag.”

Han tog en dyb indånding. Hun kunne høre, at han anstrengte sig for at lyde tålmodig:

”Det, jeg prøver på at fortælle dig, er, at den sandsynligvis er forbandet.”

Hun havde nær udstødt et lattergrynt.

”Forbandet?” gentog hun. ”Og hvad får dig til at tro det?”

”Se på indpakningen. Den er pakket omhyggeligt ind –”

”… for ikke at slide på omslaget,” afsluttede hun. ”Gamle bøger er skrøbelige. Det er vigtigt at passe godt på dem.”

”Miss Granger, jeg har en del erfaring med mørke objekter –”

”Tro mig, det er jeg klar over,” bed hun. Tanken om det, han havde gjort mod Ginny, fik en bølge af vrede til at skylle gennem hende. Hun hev i hans hånd for at få hans fingre til at løsne sig. ”Bare rolig. Jeg har ikke brug for din ekspertise.”

Det lykkedes hende endelig at vriste sig fri af hans greb, og hun rakte ud efter bogen.

Hendes fingerspidser snittede læderomslaget.

_”Nej!”_

Bogen åbnede sig. Noget, der mindede om et skrig, steg op fra dens gulnede sider. Smerten skar gennem hendes hånd med en sådan intensitet, at det kortvarigt sortnede for hendes øjne. Sekundet efter blev hun blæst bagud og tumlede hen over brostenene. Instinktivt klemte hun øjnene i. Alting snurrede rundt. Hun mærkede, hvordan hendes knæ og albuer blev skrabet til blods. Lysende pletter dansede på indersiden af hendes øjenlåg, og en metallisk smag bredte sig i hendes mund, da hendes hoved ramte noget hårdt.

Hun blev liggende på jorden, tungt åndende og ude af stand til at bevæge sig. Hjertet bankede kvælende i halsen på hende, og det ringede for hendes ører. Hele hendes krop værkede. Den hylende lyd fra bogen forstummede gradvist, indtil den til sidst var helt borte. Langsomt åbnede hun øjnene. Omgivelserne var uskarpe. Hun kunne dog ane konturen af Malfoy, der stod over hende. Hans læber bevægede sig, men hun kunne ikke opfatte, hvad han sagde.

En fedtet fornemmelse på hendes kind fortalte hende, at hun blødte. Hun drejede hovedet og så noget rødt glinse på fortovskanten. Det måtte være den, hun havde ramt.

Hun prøvede at rejse sig, men hendes krop lystrede ikke.

”Hvad –” gispede hun.

Malfoy bøjede sig over hende. Hans øjne glødede af raseri.

”Din tåbe! Hvorfor lyttede du ikke til mig?”

Et kraftigt lys skinnede bag ham og fik hende til at misse med øjnene. En _Protego-_ besværgelse, indså hun – en yderst stærk én af slagsen. Det måtte være den, som havde slynget hende bagud, efter hun havde rørt ved bogen.

Hun løftede sig op på albuerne. Det dunkede smertefuldt i hendes lemmer.

”B-bogen,” stammede hun. ”Den var …”

”Den var forbandet, sådan som jeg sagde,” bekræftede Malfoy sammenbidt. ”Du er heldig, at der ikke skete mere.”

Han hjalp hende på benene. Hun var stadig svimmel, men formåede at holde balancen. Med rystende hånd tørrede hun blodet væk fra kinden. Hun så ned over sig selv. Bortset fra såret i tindingen og et par voldsomme hudafskrabninger lod hun til at være i god behold. Hun turde slet ikke tænke på, hvad der ville være sket, hvis ikke Malfoy havde kastet skjoldbesværgelsen i tide.

Hendes blik faldt på bogen, som stadig befandt sig på jorden. Den havde atter lukket sig og lå og så ganske harmløs ud.

”Hvem…?”

Malfoy gjorde en kort bevægelse med sin tryllestav. Den magiske barriere i luften opløstes med et _’zap’_.

”Hvem tror du?”

Hun gjorde en smertefuld synkebevægelse.

”Dawlish …”

”Har du givet ham nogen grund til at tro, at du mistænker ham?”

”Nej,” sagde hun hæst. ”Han så mig ved gerningsstedet tidligere på ugen. Det er alt.” Hun studerede bogen på brostenene i nogle sekunder. ”Men måske har Kingo indviet ham i min mistanke.”

”Eller måske overhørte Dawlish jeres samtale. Væggene har trods alt ører i Ministeriet.”

Der havde ganske rigtigt været flere sager om aflytning af ministerieansatte de seneste par år. Malfoy havde selv været involveret i en af dem, men var i sidste ende blevet reddet ud af kniben af Bernie Pillsworth. Det kunne ikke udelukkes, at Dawlish havde hørt noget, eller at han var blevet mistænksom efter at have mødt hende ved gerningsstedet.

_’Vi skulle jo nødig have, at du kommer på afveje.’_

Hun var ved at nå ud, hvor hun ikke kunne bunde. Én ting var at efterforske en sag. En anden var at påkalde sig gerningsmandens opmærksomhed. Hvis ikke hun passede på, endte hun som den næste Mugglerfødte i rækken.

Malfoy trådte hen til hende.

”Du er kommet til skade.”

Havde det været alle andre end Lucius Malfoy, ville stemmen måske have indeholdt et tegn på bekymring, men ordene var ikke andet end en neutral konstatering. Han så ned, og hun fulgte retningen af hans blik. Den hånd, som havde rørt ved bogen, var rød af blod. Hun havde egentlig troet, at det stammede fra såret ved hendes tinding, men nu fik hun øje på en dyb flænge i håndfladen. Det måtte være adrenalinen, der havde gjort, at hun ikke havde bemærket den tidligere.

Malfoy tog om hendes hånd og holdt den op for at undersøge skaden. Inden hun kunne nå at protestere, pressede han spidsen af sin tryllestav mod hendes håndflade.

_”Episkey.”_

Flængen i hendes hud voksede hurtigt sammen. Til sidst var der kun en falmet, lyserød streg tilbage. Malfoy fjernede tryllestaven, og hun bevægede fingrene en smule for at forsikre sig om, at skaden var helet forsvarligt. Deres blikke mødtes.

”En salve vil kunne klare resten af skrammerne,” sagde han.

”Jeg har noget derhjemme.”

Hun trådte et skridt bagud, så hendes hånd gled ud af hans. Det kriblede i hendes hud, og hun prøvede at overbevise sig selv om, at det var en eftervirkning af den helende besværgelse.

Der lød stemmer et stykke derfra. Klar over, at folk måtte have hørt postyret og snart ville begynde at komme anstigende, trak hun sin tryllestav og pegede på bogen på jorden. Det brune papir viklede sig atter om den, og hun lod den svæve hen i posen. Malfoy så på hende. En fure kom til syne mellem hans bryn.

”Så du har tænkt dig at tage den med dig? Er det nu klogt?”

”Jeg har forseglet den med magi. Måske indeholder den spor efter gerningsmanden. Jeg må se på det, når jeg kommer hjem.”

”Bor du langt herfra?”

”Kun et par kilometer.”

Hun samlede posen op og kastede et blik hen ad gyden, hvor et par mennesker som forventet var dukket op og stod og stirrede med nysgerrige blikke. Stadig øm i kroppen begyndte hun at gå og håbede på, at de ikke ville bemærke hendes skrammer. Malfoy fulgte efter hende.

”Eftersom du tydeligvis ikke er i stand til at benytte dig af Spektral Transferens lige nu, tror jeg, det er bedst, at jeg følger dig hjem.”

”Det er pænt af dig at tilbyde, men jeg behøver ikke –”

”Efter det, der netop er sket, vil det klæde dig at pakke din stædighed sammen.” Han puttede tryllestaven tilbage i sin inderlomme og gentog, mere insisterende: ”Jeg følger dig hjem.”

Hermione sukkede. Måske var det fornuftigt nok at lade ham eskortere sig. Hun var svækket lige nu, og det var ikke til at vide, om Dawlish holdt øje med hende.

Hun nikkede i modvillig accept, hvorefter de forlod gyden.

* * *

Hermione svøbte sig i et håndklæde. Hendes fødder satte fugtige aftryk på fliserne, da hun krydsede badeværelsesgulvet.

Det havde gjort godt med et bad. Det varme vand havde haft en beroligende effekt, og under bruseren havde hun haft god mulighed for til at rense sårene og danne sig et overblik over skaderne, som bestod af et par hudafskrabninger, enkelte blå mærker og nogle rifter i ansigtet. Det var billigt sluppet, alting taget i betragtning.

Det ville uden tvivl have endt værre, hvis ikke det havde været for Malfoys indgriben.

Efter at hun havde accepteret hans tilbud om at følge hende hjem, havde de vandret side om side. Ingen af dem havde sagt noget, før det var tid at tage afsked. I korte, formelle vendinger havde hun takket ham for, at han havde reageret så hurtigt, som han havde gjort. Herefter var de gået hver til sit. Det havde egentlig ikke været så slemt, som hun havde forventet, bortset fra at Malfoy nu vidste, hvor hun boede. Hun brød sig ikke om, at han havde fået så meget indsigt i hendes privatliv. Det føltes for forkert; for _intimt_.

Hun skuttede sig på trods af den varme vanddamp omkring hende.

Det første, hun havde gjort, efter hun var kommet tilbage til lejligheden, var at sikre hjemmet med magi. Hun havde kastet alle de beskyttende besværgelser, hun havde kunnet komme i tanke om: _Cave Inimicum, Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum_. Nu var det kun dem, der var velkomne, der kunne komme ind på stedet. Dawlish ville ikke kunne finde hende, uanset hvor meget han prøvede. Der var ingen tvivl om, at hun blev nødt til at være forsigtig fra nu af. Hun havde besluttet sig for at bruge susenetværket fremover, så hun undgik åbne pladser og offentlige samlingssteder.

Hurtigt trak hun i en badekåbe og gik ind i soveværelset, hvor hun satte sig foran spejlet. Hun åbnede en skuffe i toiletmøblet og fandt en lille bøtte frem. Forsigtigt skruede hun låget af og begyndte at smøre salve på de små rifter i ansigtet.

Mens hun arbejdede, overvejede hun, om hun skulle fortælle nogen om, hvad der var sket. Jo mere hun tænkte over det, jo mere overbevist blev hun om, at det var en dårlig idé. Ginny og Harry ville utvivlsomt gå ud af deres gode skind af bekymring og sætte himmel og jord i bevægelse for at beskytte hende, og det var det sidste, hun havde brug for lige nu. Hvis først de begyndte at mandsopdække hende, ville det blive betydeligt sværere at fortsætte efterforskningen – hvis de da overhovedet ville turde lade hende fortsætte. Hun kunne heller ikke betro sig til Ron. Det ville være for forvirrende og smertefuldt, sådan som tingene forholdt sig. Kingo var også udelukket. Selvom episoden understøttede teorien om, at gerningsmanden kun gik efter Mugglerfødte, havde hun stadig intet bevis for, at det var Dawlish, der stod bag. Og så længe hun ikke havde dét, ville hun ikke involvere ministeren yderligere. Hvis hun gjorde, risikerede hun at miste sit job.

Hun blev færdig med at påsmøre salven og lagde den lille bøtte tilbage i skuffen.

Hendes blik faldt på den indpakkede bog, som lå på sengen. Hun havde egentlig planlagt at undersøge den på egen hånd, men hver gang hun havde gjort mine til at række ud efter den, var arret på hendes hånd begyndt at svide. Til sidst havde hun opgivet. Hendes kollegaer på Kontoret for Uautoriseret Brug af Magi var alligevel bedre rustet til opgaven i sidste ende.

Langsomt vendte hun håndfladen opad og betragtede arret, som stadig blussede mod hendes hud.

Hun havde læst om forbandede objekter før, men var kun sjældent stødt på dem ude i det virkelige liv. De eneste, hun havde set med egne øjne, var Horcruxerne og den halskæde, Katie Bell var kommet til at røre ved det sjette år på Hogwarts. Nu kunne hun tilføje endnu et objekt til sin samling. Den oplevelse ville hun gerne have været foruden.

Hvad ville der være sket, hvis Malfoy ikke havde reddet hende? Ville hun være død? Måske, men hun tvivlede på det. Magien, hun havde fornemmet i det sekund, hendes fingre havde snittet bogomslaget, havde været mørk, men ikke dødbringende. Forbandelsen havde haft til formål at forvolde hende skade og ikke mindst _skræmme_ hende – og begge dele var lykkedes, men kun delvist. Bogen havde været en advarsel, og Hermione kunne tydeligt læse dens budskab: _Hertil og ikke længere._

Hun knyttede hånden og mødte sit eget blik i spejlet.

En skam, at hun aldrig havde været særlig god til at holde næsen for sig selv.


End file.
